El final es el principio
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.
1. Encuentros desiguales

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**A**unque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y más excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.

**N/A: H**ola, ¿Como están? Pues aquí me tienen con un nuevo aporte, espero y les guste es una historia un poco diferente pero me encanta, es una mezcla de personalidades maravillosa, bueno eso es lo que yo pienso. Bueno sin más me retiro espero y disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>El final es el principio.<strong>

.

**Primer Capítulo: **Encuentros desiguales**.**

"_El odio es el amor sin los datos suficientes"  
><em>Richard Bach

.

"Ya no se qué hacer, Nadeshiko" Escuché a Souta murmurar lentamente, mi madre le sobaba el hombro intentado demostrar su apoyo. "Es que, simplemente, esto va a acabar con todo, no tendremos nada, tantos años trabajando para esto. Creo que no me lo merezco."

"Claro que no, amor. Solo son cosas del destino, Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas, quizás todo esto esté pasando... por algo." Dijo mi mama no muy convencida de sus palabras.

Yo escuchaba la conversación clandestinamente, sabía que ninguno de los dos les hubiera gustado que me enterara de los problemas de la familia, pero ellos también sabían que no me podían ocultar el conflicto en el trabajo de papá.

Mi papá trabaja en una empresa mundialmente famosa, le encantaba su trabajo, llegaba a casa radiante, porque sabía que le pagaban mucho y nos daba la vida que siempre había soñado para nosotras, todo estaba bien, tenía por pagar muchas cosas, se endeudó bastante, pero no le preocupaba, porque sabía que eventualmente, lo pagaría.

Hace dos semanas aproximadamente las cosas empezaron mal, había muchos problemas y advirtieron a mi papá que era muy probable que lo despidieran. El estaba seguro de que lo harían hoy, pues ahora despedían a muchos empleados, y sabía de sobra que él era el siguiente.

Los problemas de la empresa fueron en aumento y una familia compró la empresa, todo el mundo sabía de _**esa **_familia, no eran ni actores, ni cantantes, pero eran millonarios, y todo lo tenían. Y su nuevo objetivo: La empresa donde trabaja mi padre.

Hice como si acabara de bajar las escaleras, y llegué a la mesa. Souta levantó la cabeza, y sonrió tristemente. Mamá me saludó mientras servía mi desayuno. Era un poco infantil por mi parte seguir viviendo con mis padres en el tercer semestre de la universidad, estaba por cumplir 20.

"Sakura, cariño, hoy... quiero que vengas a visitarme a la salida, cuando salgas de la universidad, tu sabes, visitar a tu viejo padre." dijo Souta, entendía lo que decía. Tal vez ese era el último día que saldría de su trabajo.

"Seguro papá"

Después del desayuno, me despedí de ellos, tome mi mochila, y salí hacia mi auto, era un hermoso Audi RS5 negro, para ir a la universidad de Tokio. Me encantaba esta ciudad, amaba como el sol tocaba mi piel, sin llegar a quemarla, sería un fantasma hasta morir. Blanca y... típica.

Atravesar filosofía inglesa era mi sueño, nunca tuve una vida muy importante, lo único que me gustaba era escribir, y aunque nadie lo sabía. Lo amaba. Mi papa no se había negado, pues el podía pagarlo. Pero tendría que conseguir un trabajo después de lo que iba a suceder.

Con un bendición de Starbucks me dirigí hacia mi primera clase leyendo la sección del periódico de anuncios, había unos de una librería cerca de casa, y eran mi mejor opción.

Terminé la escuela, y me dirigí hacia el trabajo de papá. Allí estaba el, charlando con un señor, caminé hacía el, sin interrumpir la conversación, me recargué en una pared. Pero aun así podía escuchar la conversación.

"Lo siento mucho, señor Haruno. En realidad lo lamento. Pero... esta empresa quedará a manos de mi hijo, y yo no tendré ningún poder sobre ella, fue una curiosidad que el tomara la empresa el mismo día que a usted lo despiden." decía el señor moreno, ¿su hijo? ¿le va a dejar TODA esta empresa a su hijo? ¿Cuántos años debe de tener el niño? ¿3?

"Me ocuparé de conseguir su teléfono, porque en realidad me gusta esta empresa, eh depositado 15 años de mi vida en ella. Me dolería mucho dejarla" Decía mi padre, como me di cuenta, no se había dado cuenta que yo había llegado.

"No se preocupe, mi hijo vendrá hoy, quedó de recogerme."

"Entonces ojala me escuché, no sabe lo que perdería si dejo este trabajo" Papá se paso su mano por su castaño cabello. "¡Sakura! Cariño, ¿cuándo llegaste? ¡Ven!" obedecí y caminé hacia ellos. El señor guapo, volteó también hacia mi.

"Señor Uchiha, ella es mi hija, Sakura Haruno" me presentó hacia él.

"Mucho gusto" dije respetuosamente sonriendo.

"Igualmente, señorita Haruno" dijo sonriendo también. Wow, si de espaldas era guapo, su rostro era simplemente hermoso. Tenía ojos negros y cabello castaño al igual que mi papa, estaba segura que no pasaba los 40.

"Sakura, el es el que compró la empresa. Nos hemos tratado y aun conservo las esperanzas, tu sabes lo que este edificio significa para mi"

"Puede apostarlo señor Uchiha. Mi padre es el mejor empleado que usted podría tener" asegure amistosamente.

"Si, pero déjeme decirle señorita. Yo no seré el dueño, será mi hijo. Que... lo mataré cuando llegue, ¿no puede ser por una vez en su vida fuere puntual?" dijo bromeando.

"¿Su hijo? Usted parece demasiado joven para tener un hijo que ocupe toda esta empresa" y me arrepentí cuando lo dije, me estaba metiendo con asuntos que no eran míos.

"Mi mujer y yo lo tuvimos jóvenes, y el es muy maduro para su edad, demasiado diría yo. Pero no me hace caso, un joven de 22 años esta en bares y esas cosas, no dirigiendo una empresa como esta, pero allá el." Bien, por lo menos no lo tomó como si yo fuera una entrometida.

Volteé hacía la entrada, cuando lo vi, cuando vi mi pesadilla por primera vez.

Tenía un celular en la mano, vestía formalmente, y eran igual o más guapo que su padre, tenía el cabello revuelto como si jugara con el aire, de un azabache con destellos azulados, y una piel igual de blanca que la mía. Camina como modelo, y se dirigía hacía nosotros cuando enfocó a su padre.

"Sasuke, deja ese celular por una vez y ponme atención." lo regaño el señor Uchiha, el solo levantó las cejas suspicaz, murmuró algo hacía la persona que hablaba, y colgó. "Quiero presentarte a alguien." dijo el señor Uchiha.

"Péinate poquito Sakura" me susurró muy bajo mi papa. ¡Estaba peinada! El tiene la culpa por heredarme este cabello loco que nunca coopera conmigo.

"Mire, señor Haruno, el es mi hijo, Sasuke Uchiha." dijo el señor Uchiha. "Sasuke, el es el señor Haruno, quiere hablar contigo respecto a su trabajo."

Sasuke Uchiha estaba un poco distraído, pero en cuanto centró la mirada en las personas que estábamos ahí, la volvió hacia mi. Y curvó sus labios.

"Papá" dijo sin poner atención a mi padre. "Eres un descortés, estas ignorando completamente a la señorita" por fin pude escuchar su voz, era la melodía mas hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, y no exageraba.

"Lo siento, soy un descuidado. Sasuke, ella es Sakura la hija del señor Haruno. Sakura el es..."

Sasuke no le permitió terminar la presentación. Tomó mi mano sin previo aviso, tan suavemente que pensé que estaba tocando una nube.

"Señorita, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y usted debería cuidar su hermosura, no quiero que nadie la vea, no quiero que nadie más observe a **mi futura esposa**."

* * *

><p><strong>Continura..<strong>

**Wow fuerte confesiones por parte de nuestro morocho sexi ¿No creen? Espero con ansias sus hermosos RR! Quiero saber si es de su agrado al igual que a mí me gusta. **

**Fecha: Sabádo, 17 de Marzo del 2012**

**Hora México: 11:05 am.**


	2. Directo al punto

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.

**N/A: H**ola, ¿Como están? Pues aquí me tienen después de un breve lapsus desaparecida espero y les guste es una historia un poco diferente pero me encanta, es una mezcla de personalidades maravillosa, bueno eso es lo que yo pienso. Bueno sin más me retiro espero y disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>El final es el principio.<strong>

**Segundo capítulo: Directo al punto**.

_"Después del amor, lo más dulce es el odio."  
><em>Henry Longfellow Wadsworth

Me quedé en shock. Total y completamente en shock. El seguía con esa sonrisa tan segura, y yo con los ojos abiertos como platos, seguía con mi mano en la suya.

Volteé a ver a mi padre y a el señor Uchiha, expresiones totalmente opuestas, seguro el señor Uchiha diría: "Eres un maleducado, Sasuke." y mi papa diría: "¿Te gusta mi hija?"

Que muchacho en su sano juicio diría cosa como esa, ni me conocía, ni un minuto llevaba de verme, y aunque así lo hiciera, ¿Como una persona como _el_ se podría sentir atraído de una persona como _yo_? ¡Ni en mis mas locos sueños!

"¿S-Sasuke? ¿Qué estas diciendo?" preguntó el Sr. Uchiha extrañado, igual que yo debo decir.

"Lo que escuchaste, papá" dejo mi mano sutilmente, yo no sabía que decir, a lo mejor, solo... bromeaba. "Me dijiste algo de un trabajo, ¿no?"

"Sí, sí... Tuvieron que despedir al Sr. Haruno por cosas antiguas de la empresa, y quería hablar contigo para conservar su trabajo" explico el Sr. Uchiha.

"Vaya, veamos... creo que eh sido un buen chicos últimamente." dijo Sasuke "¿Quiere pasar a hablar, Sr. Haruno? Creo que tengo una oferta que ofrecerle."

"¡Oh! por supuesto que si, ¡vamos!" casi grito Souta de la emoción.

"Señorita Haruno, creo que usted puede irse a su casa, y disfrútela mucho que va a extrañarla." aseguro, creo que noté algo de arrogancia en su voz, su preciosa voz.

"D-de acuerdo" casi titubeé, su voz era de una seguridad que daba miedo.

Volteé y me dirigí hacía mi auto, llegué a mi casa, lo único que podía hacer era contarle a Nadeshiko mi extraño encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha.

**Souta's POV**

El muchacho este extraño me llevó hacia su ahora nuevo despacho, y era _bastante_ extraño, después de despedirnos del Sr. Uchiha, nos encontrábamos aquí.

Me senté despacio, no sabía que clase de propuesta me tenía, pero si era para conservar mi trabajo, la aceptaría de sobra. Lo dudaba nada eso. Estando frente a frente, el solo se relajó como si nada pasara.

"Hablemos de negocios... y de su hija." Se apresuró a decir. Ya me había extrañado demasiado lo que había dicho anteriormente, hasta me gustó de un modo, quiero decir, ¡imagínense si se casaran!

"¿De mi hija?" pregunté.

"Me interesa su hija, mucho" dijo meciéndose en un silla. "Veo su situación, y la verdad, no me gustaría perder tiempo. Usted está en problemas, lo sé. Ahora no tiene trabajo, pero lo que si tiene, es una familia que mantener, usted es su pilar, su esposa no trabaja, su hija esta en la universidad, y no hay otro sustento mas que usted"

¡Tipo extraño! ¿Como sabía todo eso? No sabía a que quería llegar.

"Eso es cierto, y por eso le pido que comprenda la situación"

"Lo hago, lo hago" dijo rápidamente. "Le ofrezco todo lo que tenía antes, o más. Espero acepte"

"¡C-claro que si! Es usted muy amable." ¿Lo decía en serio?

"Debo decirle, su hija me intrigó desde que la vi, es hermosa, y en realidad, todo depende de ella, su posición esta mas en las manos de su hija que en las suyas, Señor Haruno" dijo sonriéndome, no comprendía para nada la situación.

"No se muy bien de que habla, debo decirle que no comprendo" me apresuré a decirle.

"Iré al grano Sr. Haruno, no me gusta irme por las ramas cuando se perfectamente lo que quiero." dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

"Adelante" dije aun extrañado.

"Usted tendrá lo que usted quiera en esta empresa" paró. "Con una condición"

"¿Condición?" repetí.

"Quiero a su hija, Sr. Haruno"

**Sakura's POV**

Nadeshiko había halagado la situación diciendo que era maravilloso que alguien tan importante y poderoso pensara en casarse conmigo, que era una cosa increíble; yo no paraba de repetir que eran tonterías, ni me pensaba casar, ni nada de eso.

Papá estaba tarde y me estaba preocupando un poco, pero pensaba que ahora estaría negociando su trabajo, solo deseaba que lo conservara, cuando escuchamos un golpe en la puerta.

"¡Maldito imbécil!" lo escuchamos gritar entrando a la casa.

"¿Souta? ¿Que te ocurre?" preguntó Nadeshiko yendo con el.

"Ese idiota, ¿quién se cree? ¿como pudo ofrecerme una cosa como esa?" estaba rojo del enojo, nunca lo había visto así.

"¿Quien papá?" pregunté yo.

"Ese arrogante de Sasuke Uchiha, el que se presentó contigo, el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha" no hacía falta que me diera tantos rasgos, con solo 'Sasuke' lo ubicaba bien.

"Cálmate papá, parece que vas a explotar, bueno estas explotando, pero te podría dar algo, ¿que pudo haber hecho para que te pongas así?" dije haciendo que se sentara en un sofá "Parecía un joven educado, algo extraño, pero normal, creo."

"¡Pues no lo es!" gritó "Es un joven arrogante, que se cree que tiene todo el poder del mundo, y el poder de _**todos**_por ser rico!" no estaba ayudando mucho, parecía que el iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

"¿Pues que hizo?" preguntó mi msms algo decepcionada, juro que ya estaba imaginando que vestido iba a usar.

"El muy... se atrevió **a **_**proponerme**_ algo" escupió, haciendo sonar la palabra 'proponerme' como una enorme blasfemia. "Me dijo que tendría todo lo que quisiera en la empresa... si te daba a ti, cariño. ¡Como si fueras un objeto!"

"¡¿Qué?" grité.

"Lo que escuchaste, era algo estúpido, se que estamos ahora en la calle, que tenemos muchos problemas, y no sé como saldremos de ellos, pero no entregaría tu felicidad por ello." El rojo de su rostro desaparecía poco a poco.

Pero yo no estaba tan segura con lo que decía, estábamos en serios, muy serios problemas sin su trabajo, demasiado endeudados, hipotecas, podrían meter a papa a prisión, estaba segura.

"¿Que... qué le dijiste?" pregunté.

"Que por nada del mundo, al principio no entendía cuando me dijo **'Quiero a tu hija'** hasta me alegre, pero después entendí cuando cambió las palabras a 'Solo déme a su hija' ¡Como si fueras otro mueble de la casa Sakura! Salí corriendo de ahí, suerte que no golpeé."

"No debiste de hacer eso, papá"

"¡Claro que si Sakura-chan!"

Me quede pensando, y mis pensamientos solo giraban a una oración, destruyendo quizás todos mis planes, pero manteniendo a mi familia de pie, como valía el dinero, no podía evitar pensar en el, y quizás en lo que quería.

_**Solo déme a su hija.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara..<strong>

**Wow que les pareció. Realmente espero y les guste y me lo hagan saber con un hermoso RR. ´por favor esa es nuestra única recompensa por pasar horas y horas sentadas enfrente de la pantalla para escribir algo coherente, además me harían la persona mas feliz. Bueno sin nada mas que agregar me retiro adiós.**


	3. Desarmada

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.

**N/A: H**ola, ¿Como están? Pues aquí me tienen después de un breve lapsus desaparecida espero y les guste es una historia un poco diferente pero me encanta, es una mezcla de personalidades maravillosa, bueno eso es lo que yo pienso. Bueno sin más me retiro espero y disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p><strong>El final es el principio.<strong>

**Tercer capítulo: Desarmada.**

_"El amor combinado con odio es más poderoso que el amor. O que el odio."  
><em>Joyce Carol Oates

Creer que un hombre había causado tanta impresión en mi, era simplemente imposible, hasta ahora. Toda mi vida me la pase con muchos compañeros de la escuela, pero simplemente... nada era para mí. Ni yo era para ellos. Simplemente, yo vivía en una realidad muy diferente a la de ellos. En 20 años, jamás me interesó nadie.

Entonces... ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre de haberlo conocido hace menos de 24 horas y con esa actitud quedara tan impregnado en mi mente? No conseguía comprenderlo. Quizás solo era la curiosidad y nada más.

Mis papas se fueron a dormir antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, quizás ir a discutir en privado, yo solo me quedé en la sala pensando en todo, quizás solo tendría que dejarlo pasar, probablemente, esa sería la primera y la última vez que vería a Sasuke Uchiha.

Las clases en la universidad pasaron sin pena ni gloria, tenía que investigar sobre las maneras de lectura de 5 diferentes escritores, de diferentes razas, de diferentes siglos, etc. y descubrir si había alguna diferencia aparte de su personalidad, claro que la había, aparte de que tenían diferentes estilos, decidí que era una tarea relativamente fácil. Sin mucha concentración en todo, adonis seguía ocupando mi mente de lleno.

Me disponía a abandonar la universidad, nunca tuve amigos muy cercanos, lo más parecido era Áyame, un viernes normalmente lo disfrutar en cualquier lugar para divertirse, sin embargo, mi significado de 'diversión' era diferente al normal.

Porque, normalmente, un viernes sales a bares, discotecas, aprovechar con tus amigos, tomar, ese tipo de cosas, mientras que yo me la pasaba en mi casa escribiendo, escuchando música, y, de vez en cuando... tocaba algo en un viejo piano de la casa, no era muy buena, pero era una buena distracción.

Caminé distraídamente hacia mi Audi, cuando no creí lo que vi. Me equivocaba completamente si creía que era solo una broma lo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Allí estaba el, no tan formal como lo vi la primera vez, pero seguía desmesuradamente dios. Tenía una chaqueta azul rey, bajo una simple playera negra, y unos jeans oscuros, esperándome en un espectral carro.

Estaba recargado con lentes de sol, tras un Aston Martin Vanquish, un sorprendente carro, lo único que sabía de esos autos, eran que costaban más de 4 millones de dólares, y en el 2007 los dejaron de fabricar en Inglaterra. ¿Ya ven por que les digo que no tengo vida social?

Se acercó a mi cuando me vio, con ese andar tan felino, parecía que yo era su presa, algo que el debía de tener. Mi depredador se paró a menos de medio metro de mí.

"¿Me recuerdas, Sakura?" Dijo sonriendo, quitándose los lentes solares.

"Ya lo creo." Murmuré confundida.

"No mentía cuando te dije que te quería como mi esposa, sé que es algo inusual, pero decidí invitarte a comer." ¿Inusual? ¡No! ¡Qué bah!... Para nada.

"Hum..."

"Tengo entendido que primero las parejas salen a citas, y después se casan, pensaba en saltarme un poco el orden, pero, a lo mejor pensé que te molestaría, así que... vamos a comer."

"Espera un momento, ni siquiera te conozco, se tu nombre y es demasiado, ser extremadamente rico no te da derecho a..."

"Sakura, cariño... claro que me da derecho. Ahora, se que amas a tu papa. ¿Quisieras hablar de el? Por eso te invito a comer, no te voy a dejar escapar ahora que te eh encontrado. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería? Yo nunca dejo escapar las oportunidades."

"¿Hablar de papa? ¿De su trabajo?" No creía lo que iba a hacer.

El solo se encogió lo hombros.

...

Media hora después estábamos sentándonos en un restaurante -demasiado- lujoso para mi gusto. El no había hablado mucho en el transcurso de la universidad hasta aquí. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había descubierto donde estudiaba.

Dejamos mi Audi en mi casa, y me arrepentí, ahora sabía donde vivía. Pero vamos, no me iba a secuestrar o algo parecido.

"Siempre eh obtenido lo que eh querido, hasta lo más imposible. No estaba en mi vocabulario un 'no' de mis padres, ni menos." Empezó. Niño rico.

"Vaya, que lástima. Tenemos una gran diferencia yo siempre desee conocer a Mr. Darcy y nunca se me dió la oportunidad." Dije, mientras tomaba lentamente la carta mirándolo a los ojos. "A veces la vida es _**tan **_injusta." Rió al instante.

"Ya lo creo, ¿puedes creerlo? La injusta de la vida _hasta_ ahora te puso en mi camino." dijo jugando con un salero.

"Eh.." vacilé "¿Qué hay del trabajo de mi padre?" saqué rápido.

"Hola mi nombre es Peach y yo seré su mesera esta noche." Esa voz hizo que me desviara de mi punto. Era algo irónico, era rubia, tenia ojos azules y vestía de rosa. Se parecía mucho a la del Videojuego de Súper Mario. Me reí ante mi broma privada. "¿Qué les traigo para esta noche?"

"Eh... yo quiero..." Un toad(1) pensé. "Hum..." Puse _en realidad _atención al menú. "Sunday Roast (2), creo que estaría bien"

"Un día te llevaré a que conozcas Gran Bretaña. Y si, eso estaría bien. Quiero lo mismo." Le susurró seductoramente a la mesera.

"Eh... ¿uh?" dijo parpadeando rápido. "Este, sí, Sunday Roast... ya lo... traigo." se fue caminando con una mano en la cabeza y otra en su pecho. Sasuke era tan malo.

"Pobre muchacha" murmuré para mi. "Entonces, ¿Qué quieres de mí, Sasuke?"

"Te decía que nunca me habían negado nada, pero ahora te quiero a ti." dijo cuidando sus palabras. ¿No tuvo éxito, verdad? "Pero tú eres tan diferente, soy listo y lo noté desde la primera vez que te vi. Eh conocido millones de mujeres en mi vida, pero tú eres otra historia." Creo que sabía por dónde iba la cosa. "Y te _quiero _a ti."

No creo que deba de estar halagada ni complacida en este momento.

"Tu papá me dijo de una forma muy _amable_, que me alejara de ti." continuó. "Pero tú eres mayor para tomar tus decisiones, y, aparte, todo esto lo complacerá a él al final de todo. En realidad, tu le harás un favor."

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando" Admití casi honestamente.

"Las cosas son sencillas Sakura. Tu familia solo está en problemas. Tu papa no tiene trabajo, y tu cariño, me encantas de mil maneras. Y no pienso perderte ahora que te tengo."

"Tú no me..."

"Claro que sí. Y estoy seguro porque amas a tu padre y deseas que él esté bien. Lo amas y sabes cuánto ama su trabajo."

"¿Qué?..." empecé.

"Vamos, Sakura. Quiero que seas mía, solamente mía."

"Sus pedidos." Susurró la Princesa Peach dejando los platos frente a nosotros.

"Queremos vino para acompañar." dijo Sasuke.

"Seguro." susurró huyendo de las tácticas de Sasuke.

"Continúo, si tú te casas conmigo, yo dejo encargado a tu padre de toda la empresa que ahora es mía, cobrará en un mes más de lo que ah ganado en su vida. Yo solo te quiero a ti a cambio, te quiero a ti caminando vestida de novia en el altar."

El simplemente, no podía estar hablando en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

(1) Si no recuerdan, un toad es un honguito que aparecen en los juegos de Mario, blanco con manchas rojas, vivían en el reino de la princesa Peach. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién no ah jugado Mario? xD  
>(2) El Sunday Roast es un plato típico de Inglaterra. Consiste en filete asado, patatas, verdura y Yorkshire pudding.<p>

**-Wow fuertes palabras no lo creen. ¿Ahora que pasara?**

**-Alguna otra duda sobre la trama, solo déjenla en un review, hablando de esa palabra hermosa muchas gracias por ellos. 2 capítulos y 24 reviews, wow. Gracias *O* Son lo mejor rondando aquí por FanFiction:3 Las amo a todas que se toman el tiempo para leer.**


	4. ¿Dorado o azul?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.

**El final es el Principio.**

**Cuarto capítulo: ¿Dorado o azul?**

_"El odio del contrario es el amor del semejante: el amor de esto es el odio de aquello. Así, pues, en sustancia, es una cosa misma odio y amor."  
><em>Giordano Bruno

Después de unos momentos, el mirándome como solo él sabía hacerlo, y no es un cumplido, y yo, simplemente, pensando que estaba demente. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio haría este tipo de cosas, ninguna persona normal, pero vamos, estamos hablando de Sasuke-Adonis-Uchiha.

Cuando concluí que él no iba a romper el confuso silencio, me aclaré la garganta y decidí hacerlo yo, preguntando lo que quería.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes? Q-que tienes en mente, porque no te entiendo." Dejé de

"Vaya" suspiro pesadamente. "Creí que ya lo habías entendido. Quiero que seas _mía_."

Creo que yo tenía una buena cantidad de orgullo, y entender de lo que se trataba. Un estúpido trueque, como si el futuro de alguien se tratara con dinero o con el matrimonio. Pero aún así, no entendía nada, ¿Por qué estaba tan encaprichado en mi?

"Creo que... ya lo hice" Acerqué mi bolso lentamente hacía mi. "Y Creo que eres un completo idiota, si me disculpas. Tengo que estudiar."

No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero como lo comprendía, yo solo era un capricho suyo. Una cosa que quería, y ¿Me quería a mí por _toda_ la vida? Quizás se divorciaría de mí, y lo acepto, pero yo creo que el matrimonio es para siempre.

"Espera, espera." Me tomó del brazo mientras me disponía a abandonar el lugar, ya me las ingeniaría para llegar a casa.

Me impactó un poco cuando me tocó mi brazo rodeándolo con su muñeca, una llamarada se extendió por todo mi brazo, inclusive, casi literalmente.

"Yo no soy tu nueva compra, Uchiha." Me forcé para que el hecho de aquel movimiento no luciera como si me hubiese impresionado, aunque lo había hecho de sobre manera.

"Pero yo no estoy comprando nada, cariño."

"¡Oh, no! Lo siento, se me olvidaba, ni siquiera me estás comprando. Me estas cambiando por un trabajo." dije entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Acaso debo sentirme mejor?"

"Vamos Haruno, no puedes ser tan egoísta. Piensa en tu familia, si aceptas, no habrá problemas nunca más, tus padres envejecerán, y ya no podrán trabajar. ¿Tú los vas a mantener? Trabajando, estudiando. Sabes que no puedes." Me sorprendió de nuevo, que los dos seguíamos en la misma posición.

"Ya me las arreglaré." Hice un movimiento brusco con la mano soltando su agarre.

Sujeté mi bolso bien, eché un simple vistazo hacía Sasuke, y hablaba por teléfono, rogué a Dios que no fuera lo que yo me estaba imaginando.

...

Me dolía ver a papa así, tumbado en el sofá revisando una y otra vez el periódico, cuando llegué no me pregunto a donde fui, y lo agradecí enormemente, sabía que le tenía que mentir si me preguntaba, y yo, era pésima mintiendo.

"Esto es imposible" Tiró el periódico derrotado, suspirando fuerte.

"Yo voy a empezar a trabajar papá..." empecé sin vacilar.

"¿Qué? No, para nada, claro que no." casi gritó sentándose en el sofá. "Terminas la universidad y después te preocupas en buscar trabajo en lo que te titulaste."

"Pero..."

"Nada." dijo con voz autoritaria.

"Las cosas no están bien, es que.. Simplemente yo no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada, es más, mucho peor, si estoy haciendo algo, solo veo como tú te deprimes por no tener trabajo, y los gastos que todos tenemos."

"Pues muy mal. No quiero que te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré yo. Pero tu... Sakura, para nada vas a trabajar estudiando."

"Bueno, puedo vender mi auto."

"Hija, no quiero que andes en autobuses y caminando en está enorme ciudad, sabes que ese auto es necesario. Ya no quiero que te preocupes. ¿Sí?"

Eso era absurdamente imposible. No preocuparme por algo que en un sentido era mi culpa, quizás si yo no me hubiese aparecido allí ese día, Sasuke no se hubiera encaprichado conmigo y... quizás el si le devolviera el trabajo.

Subí a mi habitación, y me dejé caer pesadamente en la cama.

Por algún motivo, la cabeza me dolía horrores y no podía quitarme a Sasuke de la cabeza, yo no podía hacerle esto a papa, el era un hombre adulto y no había posibilidades de que consiguiera trabajo, y después toda esta estúpida crisis.

Intenté que otros pensamientos invadieran mi mente, pero el siempre regresaba, entraba y no salía de mi mente, al final me rendí. Sabía que era absurdo pero, bueno, así era yo.

Decidí revisar las posibilidades y sus consecuencias.

Si seguía en esta posición, quedaríamos en la ruina, no me preocupaba ser pobre, ni lo que pensaran de nosotros, pero sabía que papa no lo soportaría, y se sentiría culpable. Conocía tan bien a mi papa porque yo me parecía en muchos aspectos a él. Claro ejemplo.

Segundo, si... aceptara. ¿Qué podía pasar? Bueno, destruir mi vida, en un primer lugar, yo no quería casarme a los 19 años -casi 20-. Para nada. Ni en el más inverosímil de mis sueños. Y aun peor, sabía que no nos amábamos. ¡Ni nos conocíamos bien!

No conseguía entender la actitud de Sasuke Uchiha. Y así confundida, Morfeo me secuestró.

...

Al día siguiente, una grosería en una octava más alta me despertó. Por su ronca voz, supe que era papa. Mi mama jamás la diría así. Salí de la habitación, todavía medio dormida.

Souta estaba vestido de traje, el que usualmente llevaba para ir al trabajo, pero se veía diferente, este era su favorito y lo había llevado a la tintorería. Tenía muchas arrugas en su frente y una cara de enojo.

"¡Sakura! Dime. ¿Qué le hemos hecho?" Se levantó y camino hacía mi dirección.

"Hum..." murmuré.

"Solo porque no aceptaste esa estupidez, y todavía lo que me dijo a mí. ¿Tiene derecho a hacer esto? ¿Qué hice, Dios?"

Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor, que alguien me tenga piedad, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

"Ese Sasuke Uchiha, habló a todas las empresas, no tengo ninguna oportunidad en _ninguna_. ¡No lo entiendo!"

"Papá..." Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera me escuchó.

"Y me acaban de llegar las cuentas, esto no puede ir peor." Hasta parecía que iba a llorar. "Nadeshiko fue a conseguir algo de comida, no tengo ni para ir al supermercado.

Creo que eso fue suficiente para mí. Subí, me duché y regresé lo más rápido que pude. Mi papa seguía en la sala. Con las cuentas del banco y demás a su alrededor.

Inconscientemente de las consecuencias que esto traería, lo iba a hacer. Porque, simplemente, yo no podía ver a mi familia así. Tenía orgullo, pero me importaba más a las dos personas que amaba en este momento.

Llegué hacía el enorme edificio tan familiar. Tenía unos cambios no tan notables. Habían sustituido algunos empleados y alguna decoración. Me pesó que esta era mucho mejor que la anterior.

Subí hacía su piso, caminando lentamente, repasando lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días. Hasta hace esos mismos dos días, yo solo me tenía que preocupar por pasar exámenes, ahora, tenía a un hombre sin saber que esperar de él. Y no tenía salida.

Llegué hacía la secretaría.

"Disculpe señorita, quisiera hablar con Sasuke Uchiha." musité.

"Eh... no creo que sea posible, el está muy ocupado, su agenda está llena." Tenía una voz nasal. Supe que se llamaba Ume gracias a la placa que había en su escritorio.

"Mira Ume, no estoy en su agenda, porque yo no necesito que me incluyas en una." No sabía porque me comportaba así. Pero la odié en cuanto la vi. A lo mejor era su enorme escote, su cabello rubio, y que estaba todo el día pegada a Sasuke. Eh... esperan, ¿Y eso porque diablos me debería de molestar?

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Dile que Sakura Haruno lo busca"

"Un momento." Se paró y pude ver su súper-mini-corta-faldita. ¿Que no tenían para contratar secretarias decentes?

Me senté en un sillón de cuero. Averiguando que es lo que debía decir, porque, sinceramente, ni siquiera sabía a lo que había venido... creo.

Ume salió de la gran puerta que supuse sería la oficina de Sasuke. No me dijo nada, solo sonrió ácidamente mientras me señalaba que podía entrar.

Camine con un sorprendente paso lento hacía su oficina, mirando todo hacía mi alrededor. Asomé mi cabeza, y vi la oficina más grande que en mi vida había visto y vería.

El estaba ahí, esperándome, claramente. Alucinaba o se veía más guapo de traje, por un impulso de un segundo quise saltar sobre él y besarlo. Se esfumó rápido. Me sonreía con una coqueta sonrisa torcida, sentado en el centro de su escritorio de vidrio.

Puso su cabeza sobre sus manos y susurró:

"Sakura, quiero tu opinión, ¿Qué prefieres, adornos azules o dorados para la boda? Es que, bueno, no puedo decidirme."

" Idiota, arrogante de mierda"pensé.

**¡Holaaaa!**

○**Waa! Lo siento por tardarme tanto! pero como ya había dicho antes, mi tiempo es nulo, eso sumándole que mi computadora pereció ToT ¿Porqueeee? Pero ni modos todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un fin y lamentablemente ese fin ya llego para mi amada compañera.**

**-Alguna otra duda sobre la trama, solo déjenla en un review, hablando de esa palabra hermosa muchas gracias por ellos. capítulos y 40 reviews, wow. Gracias *O* Son lo mejor rondando aquí por FanFiction:3 Las amo a todas que se toman el tiempo para leer.**


	5. Nadie puede conocer tu dolor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.

* * *

><p><strong>El final es el Principio.<strong>

**Quinto capítulo: Nadie puede conocer tu dolor.**

_"No honres con tu odio a quien no podrías honrar con tu amor."  
><em>Cristian Friedrich Hebbel

Pensar que todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días era algo fantasioso, por lo que veía desde un punto de vista crítico, parecía un escrito de una mente loca, pero, lo mas increíble es que estaba pasando, y me estaba pasando a mi.

"¿Se te acabaron las opciones, Sakura?"

La verdad, tu no me dejaste opción alguna, imbécil. Quise gritarle en la cara.

Odiaba su manera de tratar a la gente, odiaba como sonreía de esa forma tan altanera, odiaba como caminaba y miraba a lo demás, odiaba su maldito poder, y sobre todo, odiaba todo lo que había causado en mi, y lo odiaba de sobremanera.

No contesté lo que preguntó. Entre lentamente a el gran despacho. Pude detectar a los lejos una leve melodía, una hermosa pieza de piano. Observé con cuidado la gran habitación, a pesar de ser una oficina, tenía su toque, y estaba segura que era de él, porque papa tenía fotos de esta misma oficina con el antiguo jefe, antiguamente estaba lleno de simples.

Pero ahora no, había cuadros de diferente arte, todos se veían antiguos y por ende, bastante caros, no me impresionó. Pero una cosa que si me llamó la atención, fue una fotografía enmarcada de un joven tocando piano, tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, aun así fuera una imagen sin sonido ni movimiento, pude sentirme en aquel lugar, el chico parecía melancólico tocando el piano, y la foto a blanco y negro, le daba más realce. La firma del autor solo rezaba, "N. U. Otoño." Y Arriba de la fotografía**, "Nadie puede conocer tu dolor... hasta que tu quieras que así sea."**

Volví al mundo real, cuando separé mis ojos de aquella fotografía, sin saber quién era él, me había llegado con solo ver su imagen inerte, rogué por conocerlo algún día.

Vi que Sasuke me miraba con sus profundos ojos, queriendo examinar lo que estaba haciendo, y yo, la verdad no sabía que haría.

"No encuentro el punto, en el que tengo que dejar de ser egoísta, o en el que debo preocuparme por mi también." Susurré frente a el.

"Como sea que quieras llamarlo. Vamos, cariño, siéntate." Le obedecí, no por placer, si no por que no quería quedarme sentada todo el tiempo.

"Bueno, creo que ya sabes por que estoy aquí."

"Creo que si lo sé." Murmuró. "Vaya Sakura, cada vez me sorprendes más. Nunca creí que lo hicieras, cualquier chica normal me hubiese mandado al carajo"

"Bueno, supongo que las chicas normales no tienen una familia como la que yo tengo."

"Supongo que no, entonces."

"Pero, tengo una duda, si haré esto, quiero que me contestes, el por que. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?. ¿Por que yo?"

Me volteó a ver, esta vez tan diferente a las demás. No pude ver lo que escondía, pero sabía que si escondía algo, me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado, desperdiciando tiempo, sabiendo que no lo contestaría.

"Bueno" seguí. "Pero, ¿Quieres en realidad pasar toda la vida conmigo?. oh no, ya sé, ¿solo me quieres para un rato y después divorciarte? No te entiendo."

Sus ojos azabaches, eran los ojos mas misteriosos que había visto. ¿Qué era lo que escondían? No estaba de acuerdo de que está situación me dejara aquí, acabando con mis planes, pero si había algo de bueno, era que podría descifrarlos.

"¡¿Como que está ocupado?" Gritó una voz acercándose hacia nosotros, pero aun fuera de la habitación, Sasuke y yo volteamos a ver sorprendidos. "¡No me importa con quien esté! ¡El siempre tiene tiempo para mi! ¡¿Queeeeeeee? ¿¡Cómo que quien soy!"

Esperen, aparte de todo esto. ¿Sasuke tenía a otra como yo? Era suficiente, ¡Al carajo con el! Volteé a verlo, estaba negando con la cabeza casi sonriendo.

"Hina..."

"Vaya, contrate secretarias mejores secretarias Sasuke. Hubieses visto como me trato esa chica, no se como pude caminar por las calles sin que hombres se paren y le pregunten '¿Cuanto la hora, nena?' "

Apareciendo ante nosotros, llegó una mujer hermosa, totalmente hermosa a su modo, no era tan común, pero aun así deslumbrante, era bajita, delgada, toda una complexión pequeña, con el cabello negro azabache y corto, y enormes ojos grises.

Me sorprendí, si Sasuke tenía a _ella_, ¿Cómo me quería a mi?

"Hinata, ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupado?" Preguntó Sasuke en un tono de resignación.

"Tu _nunca_ estás ocupado para mi. Espera...¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó con una nota cómica de interrogación en su rostro. "¿Negocios?" Preguntó, el negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke me volteó a mirar a mi, traduje al instante lo que es mirada significaba. No era para nada difícil. Los ojos de Sasuke formaban todo un dialecto. Pero, ¿quería que me presentara con su otra novia, o lo que sea? Allá el.

Suspiré pesadamente.

"Yo soy Sakura Haruno" Le estreché la mano.

"Ella es mi prometida, Hinata." Sasuke caminó hacia mi, y me abrazo rápidamente.

Vaya, pensar en esa reacción de Hinata, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

"¡¿QUÉ?" Cabe recalcar, que la 'e' la pronunció mas o menos un minuto, de sorpresa yo creo, la verdad yo estaría molesta. "¡No puede ser! ¡Como no me entere! ¡Por que no me dijiste! ¿Cuando lo conociste? ¿Es de aquí? ¿Cuanto llevas trabajando? ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres el peor Sasuke! ¡Te vas a.. ca-casar! ¡Esto debe de ser una broma!"

Camino rápidamente hacía mi y me abrazó, dio saltitos con mi cuerpo atrapado en el suyo todavía.

"Estoy tan feliz, Sasuke nunca has tenido novia, siempre has sido tan reservado, yo no... puedo, estoy tan... emocionada." Lloriqueaba Hinata.

Puntuación: Bromas del destino: 3. Yo: 0.

No entendía nada, simplemente no me cabía nada en la cabeza.

"¡Eres el peor hermano del mundo! ¡Te casas y no me avisas! ¡Deseo que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa Sasuke!"

Bueno, vaya, eso explicaba todo. No era su novia o alguna otra cosa, era su hermana.

"Bueno..." empezó Sasuke. "Creo que... fue amor a primera vista, un enamoramiento mutuo, ¿no, Sakura?"

"Si, eso. En realidad, acabo de decirle que si." Odio a tu hermano, lo odio, lo odio lo odio.

"Es tan romántico. Tengo que conocerte bien, ¿Sakura?" se movía como su fuese a explotar. La verdad, no sabía que planeaba.

"Sakura" dijo Sasuke. "Hinata, ¿podri...?"

"¡Oh! Sasuke, tienes el retrato de Naruto, te digo Sakura, Sasuke siempre fue un reservado, no salía, no hacía nada mas que sentarse en ese piano todo el día. Que vida." A esa chica no le cerraba la boca aun así eso dependiera de su vida.

"Hinata, ¿podrías dejarnos solos, por favor?" terminó esta vez Sasuke.

"Oh, ¿eh interrumpido?"

"¿No acabas de escuchar que Sakura apenas me ah dicho que si? No querrás arruinar el momento."

"Oh no, claro que no, espero a la parejita a fuera con la secretaria de la vida galante," sonreí un poco ante su comentario. "Yo que tu la corriera, Sasuke. No me gusta."

"Si Sasuke, a mi tampoco me gusta. Tu prometida no debe de estar en un _agenda_". Intenté sonar creíble hacía la relación. No me esforcé mucho.

Hinata salió de salto en salto de la oficina, con una enorme sonrisa. Hasta que Sasuke y yo estuvimos solos de nuevo.

"Bueno, ya conociste a Hinata. Mi hermana menor, según se, es de tu misma edad." Se sentó en la silla de cuero, de nuevo. "Quiero que mi familia crea esto, quiero que me vean feliz y que ellos también lo sean. Así que... quiero que hablemos de este matrimonio si es lo que quieres."

"Bien." Asentí secamente, deseosa de información.

"Vamos a casarnos, que todos se enteren y lo sepan, quiero tener una esposa, y quiero que seas tu. Se que los medios son bastantes forzados, pero no me dejaste opción. La historia es fácil, nos conocimos cuando mi padre nos vio, salimos y fue un 'click' inmediato. Creo que eso es todo. No hay por que esperar." suspiró. "Y Despreocúpate por el divorcio, no habrá tal"

No sabía si eso me dolió o me alivió. Creía que me metía a un enorme viaje que _tenía_ que recorrer, algo que debería de pasar. Y lo que tenga que venir, que venga. Agachó la cabeza hacía unos papeles, escondiendo su cara.

"¿Sasuke?" susurré.

"¿Si?" Levantó la cabeza.

"Los prefiero dorados." Me levanté y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Saliendo, me encontré con Hinata sonriendo a mas no poder, creí que querría hablar con Sasuke. Así que solo me limité a sonreírle y salir del lugar.

Sin embargo, ella me tomó del antebrazo dulcemente.

"Estoy tan feliz de esto, no tienes idea Sakura, eh esperado toda mi vida que Sasuke encontrara a alguien con quien estar, siempre a sido tan solitario y aislado de todo, que nunca creí que algún día me presentara a alguien como su prometida."

"Si.." no se me ocurrió mas que decir. Hasta que me acordé de algo. "¿Hinata?"

"¿Si?"

"La fotografía que está en el despacho de Sasuke... la del piano..."

"¿Verdad que es demasiado profunda? Mi novio se la tomó." dijo sonriendo aun.

"Entonces, ¿es el?" pregunté sorprendida.

"¡Oh, claro! Hace unos tres años. Te digo que Sasuke siempre ah sido tan solitario y esas cosas, de el era quien hablaba cuando decía que solo se la llevaba en su piano practicando, no hacía otra cosa."

"Oh... puedes ir a hablar con el. Te dejo" intenté la sonrisa.

Ella me abrazo fuertemente.

"Tengo muchas cosas que ver contigo." Me dedicó la última sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la que yo acababa de salir.

De camino hacía casa, lo único que podía pensar era aquél retrato de Sasuke tocando el piano, algo me gustó. Que supiera tocar. Yo también sabia.

No había otra cosa en mi cabeza que aquella imagen, ya después me preocuparía por decirle a papa que lo aceptara, mama no sería mucho problema. Estaba por casarme con un hombre que conocía dos días atrás.

Corrección, aun no era su prometida, no había ningún anillo sobre mi dedo, cuando esté ahí, preocuparé por anunciar mi no planeada boda.

Ahora, todo lo que quería, era dejarme llevar por una realidad no tan parecida a esta.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaaa!<strong>

○**Waa! Lo siento por tardarme tanto! pero como ya había dicho antes, mi tiempo es nulo, eso sumándole que mi computadora pereció ToT ¿Porqueeee? Pero ni modos todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un fin y lamentablemente ese fin ya llego para mi amada compañera.**

**-Alguna otra duda sobre la trama, solo déjenla en un review, hablando de esa palabra hermosa muchas gracias por ellos. Gracias *O* Son lo mejor rondando aquí por FanFiction:3 Las amo a todas que se toman el tiempo para leer.**


	6. Nuevo matrimonio, nuevo jefe

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.

* * *

><p><strong>El final es el Principio.<strong>

**Sexto capítulo: Nuevo matrimonio, nuevo jefe.**

_"Es mas fácil caer en el misterio del odio al amor, que su viceversa."  
><em>M. Willies.

**Sakura's POV. **

Había pasado una semana exactamente desde la última vez que vi a Sasuke. Por algún estúpido e inexplicable motivo, sentía enormes ganas de saber de él. No sabía nada, ¿se había olvidado de mi? Quizás solo era una cosa que tenía que pasar.

Papa no había tocado el tema de nuevo desde aquella vez. Y yo no sabía si ir o venir.

Quizás de haberse Sasuke olvidado de mi, sería una cosa buena, yo seguiría en la universidad, viviría lo que yo quisiera, y sería todo a su tiempo, fuera de responsabilidades matrimoniales que aun no quería afrontar, ni ahora ni en un futuro muy cercano.

Pero aún estaba mi papa, como mama, el y yo lo habíamos previsto, seguía sin conseguir trabajo, y si estábamos bastante seguros de que así seguiría, así que yo ya empezaba a buscar realmente un trabajo, y empezaba a despedirme de mi coche. Como quería a mi coche.

Incluso mama había pensado seriamente en buscar un trabajo, en lo que sea. Los tres estábamos conscientes que los problemas vendrían a abordarnos cruelmente, y por lo menos, teníamos que estar un poco preparados.

Era un sábado increíblemente lindo en Tokio, no había ni calor ni frío, el clima era tan templado que antojaba salir todo el día.

La casa estaba vacía, Nadeshiko había salido en otro de sus intentos de conseguir trabajo, y ¿Souta? Haciendo lo mismo, gracias.

Cuando terminé mi plato de cereal, y terminé de jugar el juego que venía detrás de la caja. Caminé pesadamente hacía la cocina, no tenía ganas ni de cocinar.

Me sorprendió el sonido del timbre cuando sonó. Tanto que rompí el plato de la impresión.

Recogí un mechón de mi cabello en mi oreja, e interrogándome quien sería, me dirigí hacía la puerta.

"¡Ya es el día! ¡Oh, si! ¡Lo es, lo es, lo es, lo es!" Se abalanzó una bola de energía con cabello negro y ropa de marca sobre mi. Cantando felizmente.

¿Era Hinata? ¿En serio era ella? ¿Por qué aparecía aquí después de todo?

"¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?" intente separarme de ella, pero mantenía su pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío.

"¡Lo se! ¡Sasuke y yo hemos sido malos! Pero todo era parte del plan. Queríamos que quedara perfecto. No creas que el te ah olvidado. ¡Como si pudiera!" Soltó una sonora carcajada, ya separada de mi.

"Eh..." musité sin entender nada.

"¡Ya te lo explicaré todo!" dijo mientras reía y entraba a la casa. "Hoy es el día especial. Pero me preguntaba... ¿cómo es que no has ido a buscarlo tu?" preguntó.

"Yo pues,... ya sabes..." Dios, iba en serio, todo iba en serio. No se habían olvidado de mi. "Es que, quería darle tiempo de soltero. Tu sabes, nos... nos casaremos. Y quizás quiera pasar tiempo... solo." Por favor que me crea. Por favor que me crea. Por favor, por favor.

"Hum... creo que es comprensible." Me jaló hacía fuera de la casa. "Ayúdame a bajar las cosas. ¡No puedo creer que sea hoy! Ya quiero ver la expresión de Mikoto, desde hace años que sueña esto, ¡hasta creyó que nunca pasaría!" soltó otra carcajada, y nunca en mi vida, nunca, había visto a una persona tan feliz como Hinata en estos momentos.

"¿Me pudieras decir que pasa hoy?" pregunté bajito. Como si fuese un error que yo no supiera.

"¡Oh, Sakura! Por eso no te hemos hablando en este tiempo. ¡Es una sorpresa!" abrió la cajuela de auto. "Toma esto, y esto, estos agárralos con mucho cuidado que los acabo de comprar y necesito que se te vean preciosos, necesitan estos, y solo esto más y ya llevaré yo lo demás."

Hinata Uchiha era la mujer mas obsesionada por las compras que había visto en mi vida. No solo me había llenado los brazos de bolsas y demás cosas en menos de un minuto. ¡Si no que todavía quedaban más!. Y para acabarla, ni tenía idea de todo esto.

"¡Sube!" Obedecí al instante por el tono que usó.

"Bueno..." susurré ya en la habitación, "¿Podrías decirme, de que se trata todo esto?"

Esperaba que me escuchara, Hinata casi corría por toda la habitación acomodando frascos y demás cosas.

"Supongo que Sasuke no te ah dicho ni lo más mínimo. Es cómico, casi parece secuestro." Rió mientras leía las instrucciones de uso de otros de los frascos con apariencia extraña. "Hay una gran fiesta por Sasuke, bueno tu sabes, el es el nuevo jefe de esa empresa. Y quiere presentarte a ti ante Mikoto."

Tragué pesadamente.

"¿Mikoto?" pregunté.

"Si, si, Mikoto" Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio. Y de repente me di cuenta que si Sasuke y yo nos íbamos a casar, yo tenía que saber de todos sus conocidos.

"Que gusto." musité sin mucha seguridad. Estaba segura de haber leído algún artículo de los Uchiha anteriormente, pero me fallaba mi memoria.

"¡Si! Mikoto estaba aterrada respecto a Sasuke. Decía que se quedaría soltero idolatrando solamente a su trabajo, que ella le había enseñado a disfrutar la vida y a encontrar el amor." Se llevó una mano a su pecho, y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Sabes? Yo no creía igual que ella, dirás que estoy un poco loca, si no que completamente. Pero siempre supe que Sasuke encontraría a alguien, de alguna forma u otra." Miró hacía arriba. "Supongo que nuestra familia siempre ah sido un poco extraña, Itachi le hacía sobras todo el tiempo respecto a la soledad de Sasuke. '_¡Sasukito es gay!' _Recuerdo una vez que dijo, Sasuke es sumamente inteligente. Tu sabrás, al día siguiente, Itachi estaba enlistado para ir a la guerra."

No pude asustarme y reír un poco por la anécdota.

"Mikoto casi lo asesina, por que no era broma. Itachi _en realidad _iba ir a la guerra. Fugaku tuvo que pagar una buena suma de dinero para que olvidaran '_la_ _buena voluntad de Itachi de servirle al país.' _"

Se levantó de golpe, y se acerco a mi.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que te unas a la familia. Se que no somos la familia mas normal y lúcida que exista, pero somos una. Y todos se adoraremos como Sasuke lo hace."

Baje la cabeza hacía su comentario y me dieron ganas de llorar. Si supiera que yo a Sasuke le valía. El ni me quería ni mucho menos.

"Pero bueno, ¡báñate!" Me tomó de la mano y casi me tira al baño, literalmente. "Quedarás perfecta." Juró.

Pude ver antes de que ella cerrara la puerta, que caían por sus mejillas, lágrimas de felicidad.

Cuando salí del baño, Hinata se había hecho cargo de acomodar todos los frascos sospechosos por toda mi habitación. Desde el suelo hasta las repisas donde estaban sus libros, que ahora estaban acomodados en un rincón.

"Let it be" dijo Hinata mientras alzaba la ceja. Y empezó a cantar la famosa canción.

No se por que, pero desde que dijo eso, se convirtió en mi ley por ahora. Mientras me hacía sentarme para caer bajo sus manos, yo solamente pensé: _"Déjalo ser."_

Mientras ella hacía miles de cosas en mi cabello, hablaba de anécdotas de su familia, unas daban miedo, otras, me hacían reír hasta lo inverosímil.

"Sasuke es un hombre terco y así ah sido desde que nació. Mikoto quería vestirlo de marinero un halloween, el decía que no quería ser marinero, la noche de halloween, se enterró el cuerpo en la caja de arena, por que el decía que los marineros morían con su barco. Entonces, se hizo el muerto enterrándose el mismo, diciendo que el único lugar donde quería terminar era cerca de su familia."

No pude evitar que se me salieran unas lagrimas por el recuerdo. ¿Que habrá pasado para que Sasuke cambiara tanto?

Hinata y yo íbamos lista hacía la gran fiesta que ella había comentado, y sin exagerar, nos veíamos demasiado lindas. Ella mas que yo, por supuesto.

El puntiagudo cabello de Hinata había desaparecido, llevaba extensiones y su cabello caía hasta mas abajo de sus hombros. Con un vestido negro, de strapless, negro con blanco con adornos e los dos colores en la parte de arriba y un liston blanco donde estaba la línea que terminaba el busto, el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo. Terminaba exactamente en sus rodillas.

En cambio yo, traía un vestido largo, azul y negro, era de seda y tenía un arreglo en la parte derecha del busto, con tirantes negros. El vestido era prácticamente hermoso, y no podía dejar de penar que se veía igual de hermoso en mi que en otra persona... siempre y cuando esa persona no fuera un miembro de la familia Uchiha. Mi cabello y mi maquillaje eran sencillos, había risado ligeramente mi cabello hasta caer por mi cadera.

Llegamos a el lugar, era como un teatro antiguo lleno de arreglos lujosos y caros. A la entrada había fotógrafos y reporteros. Me pregunté de que magnitud era este evento.

Después de que le preguntaran a Hinata cosas sobre su nueva línea de ropa, e ignorarme por completo a mi. Entramos al enorme lugar.

Había gente adinerada y hasta famosos por todos lados. los pisos eran mármol, y en el techo había incrustaciones de oro en los adornos.

No vi a nadie conocido en lo que Hinata me traía y me llevaba por todos lados. Ni a Sasuke.

Después de 15 minutos, Hinata fue a saludar a una chica rubia que era absolutamente despampanante. Levaba un vestido rojo largo, con la espalda descubierta y listones con incrustaciones de piedras que rodeaban su pecho y su cintura. Con sus bellos ojos azules brillantes y su cabello sedoso.

"¡Ino!" Gritó emocionada. "Pronto haremos la aparición. Solo que no encontraba a nadie. ¿Ya están todos adentro?"

"Si, Itachi, Fugaku, Naruto, Mikoto y Sasuke. Nada ni nadie se me pasó."

"¿Hasta quienes te dije?" preguntó sospechoso.

"Claro que si. Ya te dije nadie se me escapa. Te estábamos esperando. Y... ¿quién es la señorita?" inquirió curiosa.

"Vamos Ino, no esperes que te cuente la sorpresita que nos tendrá Sasuke." Me guiñó a mi.

"Creo que no, con Sasuke nunca se sabe." rió junto con Hinata.

"Vamos entonces."

Hinata tomó mi mano y guiadas de Ino, entramos en una pequeña habitación igualmente de lujosa que lo demás. Allí estaban todos los que restaban de los Uchihas.

Reconocí al señor Uchiha al instante, acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello azabache, usaba un vestido verde esmeralda. Supe rápidamente que ella era Mikoto, su madre. Estaban los tres caballeros.

Uno rubio con ojos azules y alto, otro muy musculoso de cabello azabache lacio adornado con una elegante coleta y alto, y Sasuke, tan hermoso como siempre, los tres vistiendo un elegante esmoquin.

Sin dar tiempo a presentaciones, Hinata nos saco a todos de la habitación, sin miradas ni una sola palabra, estábamos parados enfrente de un templete con una alfombra roja.

Estábamos acomodados en desorden, cuando las luces se posaron en nosotros, y junto a ellas, todas las miradas de los presentes. Hacía el fondo de la habitación, me sorprendió ver a mis papas vestidos de gala igualmente, mirando extrañados.

Cuando reinó un silencio espectral, y nadie hacía otra cosa mas que mirarnos, Sasuke dio unos pasos hacía el micrófono que estaba enfrente.

"Estamos muy emocionados que hayan asistido a nuestra fiesta por la nueva tutoría de la empresa." Inició. "Pero de momento, eh querido informarles que los anfitriones de la fiesta no somos nosotros." Todos nos quedamos extrañados ante sus palabras. "La familia Uchiha ah de hacer dos cosas en estos momentos, y eh de decir, que las dos cosas se deben a mi.".

Nadie entendía nada de lo que Sasuke hablaba. Solo Hinata sonreía feliz.

"La primera es, darle la re-bienvenida al nuevo subdirector general de la empresa, Souta Haruno. Y la segunda, presentar a mi futura esposa, Sakura Haruno, su hija."

_Shock._

Sasuke caminó hacía mi, tomándome de la mano, y con una mano en mi mejilla, se acercó para besarme.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaaa!<strong>

○**Waa! Lo siento por tardarme tanto! pero como ya había dicho antes, mi tiempo es nulo, eso sumándole que mi computadora pereció ToT ¿Porqueeee? Pero ni modos todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un fin y lamentablemente ese fin ya llego para mi amada compañera.**

**-Alguna otra duda sobre la trama, solo déjenla en un review, hablando de esa palabra hermosa muchas gracias por ellos. Gracias *O* Son lo mejor rondando aquí por FanFiction:3 Las amo a todas que se toman el tiempo para leer.**


	7. Déficit

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.

* * *

><p><strong>El final es el Principio.<strong>

**Séptimo capítulo: Déficit.**

_"Hace tiempo corrí queriendo encontrar el amor, sin saber que este venía un paso atrás de mi todo el tiempo."_

Evvie Harper.

**Sakura's POV. **

En menos de un segundo toda la imagen que había formado de Sasuke Uchiha se había ido al caño, con ese beso yo la había mandado muy, muy lejos. Era totalmente impredecible lo que yo iba sentir o la reacción inmediata a la acción.

El beso no fue muy largo, pero fue lo suficientemente creíble para que todos en ese lugar creyeran que el me amaba, menos el. Por que por una pequeña milésima fracción de segundo, yo también lo creí. Sabía que jugaba con fuego, y sabía que me iba a quemar.

Pero de alguna forma u otra, yo necesité ese beso como el fuego necesitaba el oxigeno, por que puedes vivir sin el oxigeno segundos, pero al fuego necesita al oxigeno para poder _existir_, no para sobrevivir.

Cuando se separo de mi, sonrió de manera descarada, rompiendo con todo el encanto que yo misma hice, pero estaba segura que ese momento especial, no me lo había imaginado yo, había pasado.

"Estoy complacido enormemente, en dejar nuestra nueva empresa en la manos tan expertas de Souta Haruno, todos sabemos que hizo un excelente trabajo todo el tiempo que trabajó aquí, y esperamos que siga siendo así." Sasuke concluyó. Tomó mi mano y regresamos donde estaban los demás Uchiha.

Fugaku fue hacía el micrófono e informó que saldría de viaje con Mikoto, se tomarían unas vacaciones a una tal Isla que llevaba su mismo nombre, quise imaginar que solo fuera coincidencia y esa isla no fuera propiedad de los Uchihas.

Después de disfrutar casi media hora de la fiesta, mis papas llegaron conmigo, papa se la había pasado recibiendo felicitaciones y mama se veía aliviada, me dio mucho gusto por ellos, aunque tenía que pensar que corto plazo, tenía una boda que me esperaba junto a ella un esposo arrogante.

Sasuke se la había pasado toda la noche platicando con gente que no conocía, me dijo rápidamente que después me presentaría que tenía que hablar algo urgente con un tan S. King, bah... negocios.

"¡Con que Sasuke se nos casa!" Explotó su familia.

No habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar por que Sasile nos había dejado, pero Mikoto se la llevaba preguntando cosas y diciéndome que nunca había estado tan feliz, Hinata saltaba como loca, Ino rió con una hermosa risa y me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa "Bienvenida a la familia" ella era la hermana del esposo de Hinata, e Ino y el hermano de Sasuke y Hinata eran novios. Itachi me levantó abrazándome, diciendo que tenía mucho valor en soportar a Sasuke, Naruto me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y diciendo un tímido "Felicidades".

"¡Es hora de cenar!" Anunció Hinata. "Amor, ¿podrías ir a traer a Sasuke a rastras si es necesario? Por favor, nunca obedece."

Naruto asintió y se perdió entre la multitud.

Estábamos todos en una enorme mesa larga, mis papas se acercaron a mi, cuando pudieron en toda la noche.

"Tenemos que hablar Sakura." Susurró mi papa a lado. Ya sentados, sirvieron una deliciosa comida.

"Quisiera brindar" dijo delicadamente Mikoto. Volteé de repente a mi derecha, ahí estaba Sasuke sonriendo hacía el frente, sin mirarme ni siquiera a mi.

"Pasé maravillosos momentos con mis hijos, cuando se peleaban, cuando reían, cuando compartíamos historias y demás cosas" Empezó Mikoto. "Se que han crecido rápido, y por una parte es lo menos que una madre quiere, una madre le gusta la seguridad de abrazarlos cuando despiertan en la noche tiendo pesadillas, curarlos cuando tienen un pequeño accidente, y llevarlos y traerlos de la escuela. Pero como mis hijos no han sido la excepción, aquí están felices con sus parejas, y quisiera decir que estoy tan feliz de que todos estén tan contentos felices y enamorados. Quisiera dedicar mi brindis a ellos." Concluyó.

"Salud" Contestamos todos al unísono. Le sonreí a Mikoto y ella me devolvió el gesto.

"Ejem, ejem" Se levantó Ino. "Gracias Mikoto, por la confianza y el amor que nos han brindado. Pero yo mas que brindis, quisiera dar un anuncio." Volteó hacía Itachi que miraba unos panes con mantequilla con deseos de comérselos como si su vida depende de ello. Ino logró llamar su atención por un golpe por que escuchó el '_auch'_ de Itachi robándose el tobillo. "Eh vivido lo mejor de mi vida contigo amor, y te tengo una pequeña noticia especial." Se escuchó un silenció hasta que los dos se estaban mirado amorosamente y todos los demás esperábamos curiosos. "Vamos a ser papas, Itachi"

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ino!" saltó tan rápido que nos asustó. "¿Es en serio?" Ino asintió "¡Woah! ¡Seré papá! ¡Seré papá! ¡Seré papá!" La abrazo y le dio vueltas.

Después de que Itachi se calmara, le siguieron Mikoto y Hinata_, '¡Voy a ser Abuela, Fugaku! ¡Tu hijo me va a hacer abuela tan pronto!' _-Mikoto_ '¡Tengo muchas costas que hacer, ropa, vestidos, y si es niño... bueno le pondré vestidos también, igual los bebes ni se enteran... oh si, necesito...' _-Hinata. Si, lo sé, a mi también me asusta.

Sabía que los que estaban sentados en ese mesa esperaban un brindis de Sasuke, pero el siguió callado, casi sin voltearme a ver, cuando la cena termino, el de inmediato se paró de la mesa para irse de nuevo con su _'Gente importante' _

Recordé la palabras de mi papa, y le tomé de la mano para pararlo. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que lo tocaba aparte del beso anterior. Volteó a verme confundido.

"Mis papas quieren hablar contigo, Sasuke." murmuré indecisa.

"Oh" Solo dijo, obvio, no le gustaba la idea.

Lleve a mis papas hacía el pequeño lugar donde habíamos estado anteriormente.

"Ahora si, explíquenos." Casi rugió Souta.

"Papa, cálmate. Quizás las cosas están un poco extrañas, de repente estoy comprometida, y tu sabes lo que paso antes y todo eso lo de la empresa, pero yo se que no eres tonto, y sabes que acepté por mi cuenta."

Ideé la mentira fácilmente, mientras Sasuke estaba en el sillón mirando el espectáculo.

"Yo se que este tipo te quiso comprar Sakura. ¿Cómo permitiste que lo hiciera? Tu vales mucho mas que un puesto en una maldita empresa, nosotros nos recuperaríamos."

"No papa, tu bien sabes que no lo haríamos. Así que por favor, te pido que respetes mi decisión, se que es precipitado, pero me eh llevado con Sasuke muy bien últimamente, nos hemos conocido, y ya ves, le gusta a su familia y ellos me gustan a mi. Papá, no compliques las cosas. Es mi decisión este matrimonio, no la de ustedes." _Por favor que me crea, por favor que me crea, por favor que me crea, por favor._

"Pero Sakura, estas demasiado joven y..." empezó mama.

"¡Mamá! Por Dios, tu te casaste aun mas joven que yo con papá. Y mira, siguen casados y amándose. Se que Sasuke y yo tendremos el mismo futuro."

Dicho esto, los dos se quedaron callados.

"Quiero que sepas, cariño." Dijo Nadeshiko. "Que en tus errores y en tus aciertos estaremos ahí para ti. Con permiso, Sasuke." susurró secamente mirándolo con desprecio. Y así ellos dos salieron de la pequeña sala.

Estuve a punto de derrumbar y llorar, por mentir tanto y sufrir de la misma manera. Pero mis papas lo valían, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Unos brazos llegaron por atrás de mi, y me cubrieron con su calor. "Lo hiciste bien Sakura. Solo falta que me la crea yo." Y antes de que pudiera disfrutar su aroma, se alejó de mi sonriendo. Yo solo pude quedarme allí a llorar.

Tiempo después, cuando la fiesta estaba a punto de concluir, mis papas se despidieron de todos y se fueron, yo tenía que irme con Sasuke, o eso se suponía.

Sonreí a todos toda la noche, tenía el maquillaje manchado pero nada grave.

Hinata se iría con Ino para hablar del bebe, Itachi y Naruto se irían con ella también, obviamente. Así que solo quedaba Mikoto y Fugaku, una poca de gente que no conocía y Sasuke hablando con ellos.

"No tuve tiempo de conocerte mucho, cariño." una voz maternal se escuchó tras de mi. "Pero estoy muy feliz de que Sasuke haya encontrado a alguien tan hermosa y dulce como tu."

"G-gracías." sonreí tímidamente.

"Me duele dejarlos, pero mañana en la mañana salgo con Fugaku, así que disfruta mucho lo que Dios te ha dado." Me dió un beso maternal en la mejilla. "Que uno nunca sabe si lo que parece malo, al final es bueno cariño. Fíjate bien."

Me quedé impactada por las palabras, ¿quizás ella lo sabia?. Era imposible yo había actuado perfectamente bien toda la noche, ese beso que Sasuke me dio no podía poner a duda nada. Fugaku y Mikoto abandonaron el lugar; y yo estaba sentada aburrida esperando a que Sasuke terminara de hablar.

"¡Hey! Sakura" Volteé, tenía las llaves de su coche en la mano jugando con ellas.

Caminé cansadamente hacía el. Me tomó de la cintura y salimos de ahí.

Me abrió la puerta de su Vanquish plateado, y entré en el calor que ni Sasuke daba. No podía extrañarlo, por que nunca lo tuve, mas bien... lo _deseaba. _Y sabía que estaba mal, y no debía de ser, por mi propio bien.

Sin dirigirme ni una sola mirada, ni una palabra en todo en transcurso hacía mi casa, miré hacía la ventanilla, preguntándome que pasaría.

Cuando llegamos, me abrió la puerta para salir, podría ser frío e indiferente conmigo, pero nunca se le quitaba su caballerosidad.

Me acompañó hacía la puerta y yo dispuesta a entrar tomó de mi mano, y me sorprendió el tacto, intentando atraer mi atención, creí que diría algo que valía la pena, pero solamente susurró:

"Duerme bien."

Quise decir algo, pero me lo trague. Abrí la puerta, entré y me dejé caer recargando todo mi peso en mi espalda.

Y bueno, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA! <strong>

**Muchas gracias a las que me dan ánimos en lo que respecta a mi trabajo y demás cosas, y siguen fiel a este fic, quiero decir que NO LO VOY A DEJAR ABANDONADO. Se los prometo.. a menos que caiga enferma de muerta y ps... ahí me tendrían que hablar para contarles el final.. por si las dudas mi cel es... xD**

**ahora, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ustedes me pagan con comentarios y yo acá bien chula sin actualizar, pero aquí está,** **:D**

**Ahora si, me voy. **


	8. Planeación

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.

* * *

><p><strong>El final es el Principio.<strong>

**Octavo capítulo: Planeación.**

_"El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro."  
><em>Friedrich Nietzsche

**Sakura's POV. **

Me desperté con el maquillaje corrido y el vestido de la noche pasada, ayer, después de la fatídica noche, ni me molesté en ponerme la pijama.

Durante toda la mañana papá y mamá se portaron callados conmigo, mamá había cocinado y aunque no lo hacía muy bien, estaba agradecida por ello, no tenía ganas de cocinar. Mi papá se fue rápido al su últimamente retomado trabajo.

Era domingo y tenía ganas enormes de escribir, tenía tanto en la cabeza que tenía que descargarlo de una forma, saqué la laptop del cajón y escribí, duré haciendo eso alrededor de tres horas seguidas.

Mi mamá me avisó que saldría a una clase que tenía se spinnin', me daba gusto por ella, los lujos volvían. Y ahora ya no tendríamos un límite. Cuando escribí lo suficiente para estar satisfecha, guardé el archivo y cerré la laptop con un movimiento cansado y un suspiro.

Estando sola en la casa, decidí ver televisión, estaban dando Dexter, me detuve a ver un poco el capítulo hasta saber que era un asesino serial que trabajaba en la policía, irónico.

Cuando apagué la televisión sin ánimos de seguir en ello, tocaron el timbre. Fui con paso lento a abrir.

"Hola Sakura. ¿Dormiste bien?" Sasuke sonreía torcidamente ante mí.

"Hum..." logré musitar, y después me di cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño blusón que me quedaba más arriba de la mitad del muslo.

Sasuke entró a la casa sin invitación. Se sentó en un sillón y me volteó a ver esperando que hiciera lo mismo, pero yo quería ir a cambiarme y ponerme algo abajo. Pero me rendí y me apresuré con él.

"Creo que necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas." Dijo. Tenía solo la camisolina y una corbata azul con plateado. Me senté enfrente de el.

"De acuerdo." asentí.

"Bueno, nos casaremos, hay cosas que planear." Hum... "Yo no quiero una enorme boda, preferiría que solo estuviera nuestras familias, y algunos amigos, ¿Qué me dices de 50 personas?" Asentí levemente. "Bien, necesitaremos una casa donde podamos vivir..." continuó, como odiaba esto "Estaba planeado que estuviera cerca de nuestras familias." levantó la cabeza hacía mi.

"Yo.. Creo que está bien, ¿cuando quieres que sea?" pregunte.

"En un mes, le dará el tiempo suficiente a Hinata de hacer lo que le plazca."

"Sasuke... ¿tú en realidad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?"

"Sakura, quizás no te conozca, pero tendré hasta lo que nuestras vida dura para poder entenderte. Bien, creo que eres interesante y me dejaste cautivado cuando aceptaste todo esto, vaya eso me interesó aun mas de ti." sonrió hacía mi.

"¿Pero eso se te hace suficiente para todo este espectáculo?"

"Yo tengo mis razones." supuse que ya no diría nada al respecto. "Nos veremos con Hinata en 20 minutos en una cafetería, por encantado que vayas con ese conjunto, pero creo que no sea lo más apropiado." dijo ante mi escasez de ropa. Me sonrojé levemente.

"Ahora regreso." murmuré rápidamente.

Subí a habitación lo más rápido que pide, agarré unos jeans desgastados, una polo morada y unos converse negros y salí disparada hacía abajo.

Asintió cuando me vio y nos dirigimos hacía su Vanquish plateado.

El camino hacía el Starbucks fue totalmente silencioso, su carro olía totalmente a el. Cerré los ojos mientras el ponía una pieza de un piano y violín, era absolutamente deprimente, quise llorar al escuchar la melodía.

Llegamos a la cafetería, esperé a que Sasuke me abriera la puerta del coche como habitualmente lo hacía, pero solo suspiró y me volteó a ver.

"Quiero pedirte un favor Sakura" tocó su puente de la nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar. Bajo sus manos y me penetro con sus brillantes ojos verdes. "Haz que sea creíble, por favor." susurró.

No se lo que paso, pero en ese momento fue como si se abriera totalmente hacía mi, como si se nos olvidara totalmente la situación entre los dos. El se veía tan devastado y sufriendo que ni siquiera me concentré en el sentido de sus palabras.

"S-sí" murmuré. "Sasuke... ¿tu... alguna vez, podrías contarme que es lo que escondes? Porqué actúas así, que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza... yo..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el había silenciado mi boca con su dedo.

"Sakura, no quiero que cargues con eso también." Y diciendo eso, salió del auto y me abrió mi puerta antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

Miré hacía el alrededor queriendo encontrar a Hinata entre la escasa gente en el lugar, no fue para nada difícil, tenía su cabello respingado como siempre, estaba sentada con un montón de libros a su lado.

Sasuke tomó de mi mano sin esperármelo, apreté con delicadeza la suya y el sonrió hacía mi. ¿Cómo podía actuar tan diferente? Ayer en la noche apenas me miraba y hoy me trataba por demás bien.

Entramos y se sintió el calor y el aroma tan característico de lugar. Hinata levantó con ímpetu las manos para que supieras donde estaba, aunque era totalmente inútil, a ella se le reconocía desde kilómetros.

"¡Hey! Hola pareja de enamorados. "saludó, ambos le sonreímos antes de sentarnos enfrente de ella y separar nuestras manos, justo en la última mesa.

Sasuke se levantó a pedir la bebida de ambos y me quede sola con Hinata.

"¡Eh tenido tantas ideas!" dijo emocionada. "Sasuke me comentó que quieren adornos dorados, nosotros tenemos una casa casi saliendo de Tokio, esta por la carretera de loskom, está rodeada de árboles y hay un lindo lago, y aunque suene raro hay unos pocos de pinos." hablaba rápido que tenía que poner atención para entenderle. "El lugar tiene tonos dorados, bueno los tendrá, apenas estamos a... Ya vendrá el otoño."

Sasuke llegó y se cruzó de manos, se puso a escuchar a Hinata con el seño fruncido.

"¿Quieren hacer la boda ahí?" pregunté mirando hacía los dos.

"Bueno, era solo una idea" dijo Hinata. "También podríamos hacerlo en uno de los mejores salones de eventos de Tokio, no hay problema..."

"¡No! Para nada, no es mi estilo" la interrumpí "Yo...solo... me preguntaba..."

"Pensé en ese lugar por calmado y lindo, la casa es tan hermosa y está en excelentes condiciones aunque no la frecuentamos mucho. Sasuke le encantaba ir allí, de hecho ahí tiene su primer piano. Era un pequeño piano vertical de madera oscura, el _amaba_ ese piano." Se detuvo cuando Sasuke carraspeó sonoramente.

"Sakura y yo hablamos, queremos un pequeña boda sencilla, con nuestros familiares y amigos. Y en un mes más o menos."

"¿¡UN MES!" gritó Hinata. "¡No me pueden hacer esto! Hay muchas cosas que ver, yo apenas eh empezado a ver vestidos. La decoración, diseñar los vestidos de las damas, las invitaciones, los centros de mesa..." se llevó las manos a su cabeza y empezó a moverla como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Dios, Hinata, cálmate" se enderezó en su asiento Sasuke. "Ya te dije que no queremos nada demasiado grande, unas pocas de flores para adornar y las damas de honor serían tu e Ino, Sakura, ¿quieres a alguien más?" preguntó hacía mi. Yo estaba demasiado embobada imaginándomelo todo.

"Hum.. creo que no, pero si necesitan a alguien más podría pedírselo a Ayame, seguro aceptara." Y ahora que lo pensaba no se me había ocurrido que nadie aparte de mis papas sabía. Deseché esos pensamientos para después.

"Sakura, necesitamos irnos, tenemos que ir con el modista por tu vestido, tenemos una cita en media hora. Sasuke, ¿podrías ir con Ino? No me puedo ocupar de todo, ella te llevara hacía los trámites de todo, se que no es algo que usualmente el novio haga, pero... ¡tu tienes la culpa! Así que anda, yo me llevo a Sakura, te la regreso después, ciao."

Hinata me tomó de la mano y me levantó del asiento, y salimos de ahí.

Hinata me llevó a unos lugares a pedir citas, dijo que ella que ocuparía de todo, que no me tenía que preocupar por nada, que hoy solo lo que ocupaba era mi cuerpo. Si, lo sé, eso se escuchó raro, pero me iban a tomar las medidas para el vestido.

Nos estacionamos por fin en un pequeño lugar se llamaba _Ume's suitdream_. Tenía un decorado tan delicado que me temí que pudiera romper algo. Todo se veía demasiado costoso, no era lugar para mi.

"¡Ume-chan!" gritó Hinata, y fue a abrazar a una joven que salió de una puerta blanca. "Me ves aquí de nuevo, querida." sonrió Hinata ante ella.

"Ya lo veo" dijo la chica, su piel era pálida y tenía los ojos grises. Su cabello caía mas abajo de sus hombros y era de un liso brillante. "¿Ino es la siguiente?"

"Oh, no. No-lo-vas-a-creer." sonrió Hinata.

"¿Tus padres se vuelven a casar?" preguntó confusa.

"Er. no." sonrió aún más Hinata.

"¿¡Te vas a volver a casa tu!" gritó Ume. "Hinata, apenas llevas 6 meses de casada, eso se hace como a los 25 las bodas de plata o algo así..."

"Ume, yo no me voy a casar de nuevo." dijo sin creerlo todavía.

"Oh, ¿entonces? ¿algún primo lejano...?" se movió el cabello buscando una respuesta. ¿Qué nadie pensaba que Sasuke se podría casar?

"Ume, ¿no te olvidas de un hermano que tengo aparte de Itachi?" dijo Hinata tratando de que Ume descubriera.

"Oh, si, Sasuke. ¿Que tiene?" preguntó con despreocupación.

"¡Ume! ¡Es Sasuke quien se casa! ¡Reacciona!" le gritó Hinata.

"¿uh? ¿Sasuke? ¿Con quién? ¿Con su oficina? Dios, Hinata ya dime."

Me estaba estresando un poco esto, así que decidí darle una sorpresa a Ume. Me adelanté a donde estaban hablando ellas, estaba segura que la chica ni siquiera me había notado.

"Hola, mucho gusto, soy la prometida de Sasuke, Sakura Haruno." sonreí.

"¿S-s-asuke se va a casar? ¡WOW! ¿es en serio?" Hinata asintió. "Mucho gusto Sakura, soy Ume Minoko, y creo que están aquí por el vestido ¿no?" ambas asentimos.

Después de un hora de tomar medidas, que Hinata escogiera telas, adornos, zapatos, accesorios, salimos de la tienda con un vestido encargado para tres semanas y montones de bolsas.

Hinata en el carro se había puesto a hablar por teléfono como loca. Hacía ademanes exigiendo las cosas cuando ellas las quería, hablaba con los auriculares del celular.

Después de que me dejara en mi casa, Hinata salió volando (casi literalmente) a no se que otro lugar para seguir con la organización de la boda.

Decidí tomar un paseo en mi Audi. Dí vueltas por la ciudad, pensaba y pensaba, me estacioné para comprar otro café cuando lo ví.

Tenía la mirada gacha y su rostro lo tenía escondido entre sus manos. Podría reconocer su cabello azabache/azulado en donde sea, su porte tan masculino y... su vanquish en el estacionamiento.

Caminé hacía el sin ni siquiera pedir el frapuccino.

"¿Sasuke?" pregunté, aunque estaba segura de que era el. Levantó la cabeza de sus manos para encontrarse con mi cara.

"Sakura, ¿de nuevo aquí?" se mostró indiferente.

"Si..bueno, pasaba por el boulevard." murmuré. Presté mi atención en unos papeles y un sobre amarillo que tenía en la mesa. Notó que los veía y los agarro rápidamente.

"Se me fue el tiempo, estoy agotado. Ino me trajo del registro civil a no sé qué lugares, Papá me pidiera que le enviara estos papeles que olvidó en su oficina... ah sido un día realmente cansado..." hablo rápido. "¿Ibas a comprar algo?"

"Yo... no, ya no tengo ganas." Salí del lugar con el.

"Sakura, Hinata me habló y mañana después de que salgas de la universidad quiere que vayas a nuestra casa. Para que te conozca mejor y ese tipo de cosas, tu sabes."

Asentí despacio. El estaba a punto de meterse a su coche cuando le llamé.

"Sasuke" casi grité. Levantó la mirada hacía mi. "Confía en mi, por favor."

El sonrió ácidamente, antes de marcharse en su auto a una velocidad que solo decía que no lo haría... por hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HA! Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí estoy yo actualizando muy tarde, suminasen. Ya tengo el capítulo siguiente, así que depende de ustedes que pronto lo suba.<strong>

**Ahora, gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos que cada capítulo recibo más ****G-R-A-C-I-A-S**** -Ah! Sé que este capítulo no dice mucho, espero lo disfruten de todas maneras, pero debía ir. **

**Nos veremos muy pronto, en el mismo canal, en el mismo link como siempre:3**


	9. Nocturne, ante la familia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.

* * *

><p><strong>El final es el Principio.<strong>

**Noveno capítulo: Nocturne, ante la familia.**

_"_Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito_."  
><em>Proverbio Chino.

**Sakura's POV. **

"¿No vas a cenar?" Preguntó Nadeshiko con la misma duda notoria desde ayer.

"No mamá, no tengo hambre." Dije mientras subía las escaleras de la casa. "Tal vez más tarde" grite para que me escuchara.

Entré al cuarto y me fijé que mi celular estaba tras un zapato abajo de mi escritorio. Decidí que la flojera de ir hasta allá era más grande que mis enormes ganas de acostarme en la cama, y accedí. Me tumbé en la cama matrimonial de mi cuarto. Era casi imposible, pero estaba segura que me había dormido antes de que mi cuerpo topara con la cama.

Estaba soñando con una enorme iglesia blanca y antigua, con un atardecer maravilloso, no veía a nadie fuera de allí. Sin poder ver mi cuerpo en el sueño, abrí la puerta de la enorme iglesia, pero adentro no había ni santos, ni grandes candelabros, ni bancas de madera... todo se transformó a un enorme quirófano, sin gente, pero con millones de cables blancos y una plancha de metal plateado... quise acercarme cuando el sonido molesto de mi celular empezó a sonar.

"¿H-hola?" gruñí mas dormida que despierta cuando logré encontrar el celular. "¿Hola? ¿Bueno?"

Miré la pantalla del celular. Era la alarma. Tenía que cambiarle el tono de la llamada y la alarma, hoy era lunes, de vuelta a la escuela. Bah... la idea no sonaba nada bien.

Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer para llegar a la escuela presentable, saludé a mi mama en la mañana, ella seguía sin creerme mucho. Intenté sonar feliz. Estaba segura que casi lo logré.

Llegué a la escuela con un paso de flojera tremendo, con lentes de sol y una mochila con clases que ni siquiera me tocaban hoy.

"Hey Sakura" saludó amablemente Ayame. Mientras se juntaba conmigo para ir a la primera clase. "¿Cómo te fue con la tarea?" ¡Diablos! Estúpida tarea.

"¡Dios! No la hice Ayame. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza... yo..."

"Sakura..." Ayame se paró. "¿Que pasa contigo? Últimamente has estado tan distraída y distante, como si no estuviera tu mente aquí." Me quité las gafas y la volteé a ver.

"¿Te gustaría saltarte la clase y saber?" la cuestioné. Ella pareció dudarlo un segundo, antes de asentir enérgicamente y poner la cara de duda.

"No sé por dónde empezar..." sabía que tenía que omitir la parte de... 'me estoy casando sin querer' así que empecé. "Bueno... Ayame, yo... me caso."

Después de gritos, reclamos de felicidad, brincos y mi asombrosa y creíble actuación de que estaba enamorada por la boda, le pedí que fuera mi otra dama de honor, ella aceptó gustosa.

Luego de casi atentado contra mi vida de parte de Ayame por no haberle contado antes, fui a las demás clases, como siempre, sin ningún evento afortunado ni algo que mereciera recordarlo.

Llegué al estacionamiento con un dolor pulsante en mi estomago, seguro era porque no había comido ni desayunado nada, me sentía mareada y lo único que quería era ir a devorarme algo de comida donde sea.

Volteé hacía un auto deslumbrante que estaba justo a un lado de mi Audi. Era un porche amarillo patito que deslumbraba a cualquiera. Estaba polarizado y atrás de los dos asientos de piel, con las mismas letras amarillas decía "TURBO".

Suspire con ironía, ese auto era tan Hi...

"¡Sakura!" chilló una voz. _Oh, Dios, no. _

Volteé hacía la dirección de esa voz, aunque sabía de sobra quien era su dueña. Hinata Uchiha sonreía emocionada hacía mi.

"Sakura, busqué en tu último salón y no estabas. ¿no me esperaste?" Dijo exasperada.

"¿Hum?" pregunté confusa. Cuando veía que aparecía tras ella su joven esposo.

"¿Qué Sasuke no te dijo?" me preguntó confusa. "Hoy irías a casa."

"Hum... si, creo que lo mencionó, seguro lo olvidé. Lo siento." Volteé a ver a Naruto. "Hola Naruto."

"Hey Sakura, ¿cómo va todo?" dijo sonriendo amablemente. No pude evitar tenerles una enorme envidia. Los dos agarrados de la mano. El protegiéndola de su alocada personalidad. Los dos complementándose tan bien, y yo...

"Bien Naruto. Gracias." El solo asintió sonriendo y se quedó callado.

"Bien." empezó Hinata. "Puedes ir en tu carro. No era el plan... pero bueno, solo síguenos. Iremos directo a casa."

Asentí despacio, mientras esperaba a que fueran tras su auto. Pero lo único que hizo fue caminar unos pasos hacía mi lado y subirse al porche amarillo que minutos antes estaba observando.

"¿E-es tu auto?" balbuceé como tonta. ¿Cómo podía creer que un auto así no fuera propiedad de Hinata Uchiha?

"¡Si!" gritó emocionada. "¿Apoco no es genial? Me encanta."

...

Conduje tras el auto de Hinata alrededor de 30 minutos. La ciudad era muy grande y sabía que podía perderme entre los suburbios. Yo lo único que conocía bien era Scottsdale y Avondale cuando vivíamos allá.

Entramos a unos de los suburbios más grandes de Tokio. Las casas eran enormes, con jardines más grandes que un parque entero. Aun así, aun no llegábamos a la casa. Condujimos otros 15 minutos para poder llegar a su casa, y la encontramos.

Era totalmente singular y única. Era la mansión más alejada de todas las que se encontraban allí. Tenía un enorme barda dorada con negro, y flores y plantas a su alrededor. Se parecía a una de Beverly Hills.

Hinata habló por intercomunicador y la enorme puerta se abrió con cuidado. Entramos y parecía que había una carretera completa entre los jardines de la casa. Pasamos por estatuas de marfil y paseos de flores hermosas.

Me alegró de ver que la casa no era tan enorme como se veía. Lo que ocupaba todo el lugar era la mayoría jardín. La casa era de tres pisos, blanca con estilo inglés. Se veía tan acogeradora, las demás que vi en el camino se veían tan grandes y frías. Esta, simplemente no.

Hinata aparcó su auto aun lado de la entrada principal, y yo la imité estacionando el auto a un lado del suyo.

"Están todos en casa, bueno, mamá y papá no. Ellos salieron de viaje." Hinata sonrió hacía mi, mientras Naruto recogía cosas del auto e iba atrás de nosotros.

Hinata abrió la puerta y pude ver el interior. Como me lo imaginaba, la casa tenía un toque hogareño y dulce, había un ambiente tranquilo y relajado. Pude escuchar el sonido de una guitarra acústica saliendo del estéreo.

"Ino e Itachi están terminando la comida. Nosotros fuimos por algunas cosas que faltan, tu entre ellas. Sasuke está en su cuarto cambiándose. No quiero verlo con esos trajes que siempre trae." Dijo mientras entrábamos en la sala.

"¿Me permites un momento?" dije. No recordaba que no les había avisado ni a papa ni a mama. Hinata asintió.

Caminé hacía un lugar lejano, me encargué de llamar a mis papás y avisarles, sé que era una adulta, pero aun así ellos se podrían preocupar. Ellos solo aceptaron sin decir nada más.

Iba a regresar cuando me encontré con unos de los pianos más hermosos que en mi vida había visto. Había buscado en Internet, y sabía perfectamente cual era. Yo solo podía soñar con él, pues era uno de los pianos más caros que existían. No pude evitar sentarme y pasar con mis dedos las suaves teclas.

No me resistí y empecé a tocar Nocturne de Frédéric Chopin. La canción sonó y no me acordé que no estaba en mi casa, que este no era mi piano, nada recordé. La melodía me fundió completamente.

Cuando llegaba la mitad de la canción, otras manos se juntaron en el mismo piano y empezaron a tocar. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Sasuke aun lado mío, tan tranquilo y pasional que no lo reconocí.

El bajo su cabeza después de sonreírme y yo solo me podía quedar mirándolo. Hice lo mismo que el, y los dos seguimos tocando la melodía hasta que acabó.

Me levanté del asiento, y pude ver a Hinata, Naruto, Ino e Itachi mirándonos perplejos. Itachi con un cuchillo en la mano, Ino con un delantal rosa, Naruto con bolsas del mandado, y Hinata llorando.

"Yo..." empecé.

"Oh, no digan nada. Fue tan perfecto. Los dos tan coordinados, yo no sabía que podías tocar Sakura. Fue tan hermoso." Dijo Hinata quitándose las lagrimas de sus ojos que caían por sus mejillas.

SAsuke no dijo nada, con ropa informal, se acercó a mi, y me besó suavemente. Podía jurar que era como tocar el cielo, yo sabía que no estaba enamorada, no _podía_ estar enamorada. Pero su beso fue tan mágico que me hizo dudarlo. Quería quererlo, quería creerle y quería que todo esto fuera verdad, pero sabía que para el no lo era. Y me sentí mal por eso.

...

Habíamos terminado la comida. Me permito decir el plural, porque todos ayudamos. Sasuke estaba picó cebolla, y podía jurar que lo hizo llorar. Itachi se burlo de el, hasta que Sasuke lo amenazó con el cuchillo con el que estaba picando.

Todas las mujeres reímos cuando Itachi puso su cara de asustado mas cómica y palideció hasta parecer un completo vampiro. Aunque no nos faltaba mucho, todos éramos pálidos.

"¡Hey ustedes dos!" dijo Itachi cuando estábamos sentados en la mesa comiendo. "¿Cuándo nos van a contar su historia de amor?" dijo con una mirada pícara.

Pude jurar que se me atoró el pavo en la garganta.

"Bueno" dijo Sasuke calmado. "Fue algo así como amor a primera vista. Sé que antes yo no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero en realidad nos pasó. Hay cosas que no puedes evitar, y esta fue una."

Yo sabía la tranquilidad y la seguridad que tenía Sasuke al hablar. No había alguien que no podía creerle. Nadie más que yo, que sabía la verdad, y aún así.

"Ella fue a visitar a su padre, el mismo día que yo llegué por primera vez a la empresa, se veía tan hermosa ese día, desde kilómetros podrías ver que ella era una chica diferente." Siguió. "Ella solo miró hacía mi, y yo sabía que era lo que estaba buscando hace años, lo que me faltaba y lo que no sabía que era." Sasuke hizo un breve silencio para comer algo de su plato, yo lo utilicé para salir de mi trance bajo sus palabras, sin tan solo todo eso fuese real.

"Oh" dijo Hinata sonriendo simultáneamente hacía ambos. "Eso es tan lindo. ¿Qué pasó después?" preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno" empecé yo. Sasuke volteó hacía a mi sorprendido. Debería de haber sabido lo que yo pensaba, sobre todo porque los dos atravesábamos la farsa, que últimamente, no parecía una. "Por supuesto, con el trabajo de papá, sabía sobre su familia, ningún detalle en realidad, yo solo sabía que eran una de las familias mundialmente famosa por su dinero y por las propiedades que tienen alrededor del mundo. Ese día fui con papá, vi a Sasuke el era tan misterioso, e intrigante."

"El padre de Sakura estaba despedido cuando lo conocí" siguió Sasuke. "Por los problemas que tenía la empresa antes de que nuestra familia la comprara. Le dije a Souta en privado que me hablara sobre ella, y bueno, después la invité a salir."

"Papá me lo dijo, el solo estaba preocupado por nosotros, no tenía un trabajo y sabía que tener que mantenernos... pero aun asi mi mente solo la ocupaba Sasuke, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el." Todos nos ponían una atención completa. "Salí con el cuándo lo creí imposible, y bueno... no es algo que se explique, sabía que me había enamorado de él." Concluí.

"Yo siempre supe que cuando Sasuke encontrara a su pareja, sería igual de extraña que el," dijo Itachi. "Sin ofender, SAKURA." dijo rápidamente. "Pero se conocieron y comprometieron en menos de dos semanas."

"Itachi, ¡Eres un descarado! Tu conociste a Ino y en menos de 5 horas ya estaban... bueno, tu sabes." dijo Hinata sonrojada. "A mi no me preocupa eso" dijo encogiéndose los hombros. "A Naruto lo conocí en una situación similar. En cuanto lo vi, supe que me casaría con el."

Naruto le apretó la mano que estaba sobre la mesa dulcemente.

Hinata y Naruto nos empezaron a contar su historia, era tan linda, Hinata conoció a Naruto cuando el se había mudado a la ciudad y estaba de paso en un cafetería, tuvieron una extraña conversación inicial, pero sabía que como se veían se amaban totalmente.

La historia de Ino e Itachi podría parecerse la más normal ante la situación. Ino le ayudó a Itachi a arreglar su auto cuando este se quedo varado en la carretera, no era algo de lo que Itachi se enorgullézcase, pero no dudaba que ese fue el mejor día de su vida.

Después de la cena, Sasuke y yo nos encargamos de lavar los platos. Según los planes, me quedaría a dormir en la casa. Ino había sentido nauseas y estaba vomitando mientras Itachi disfrutaba viendo los síntomas del primer embarazo, claro que Ino no los disfrutaba tanto.

"Gracias" murmuró Sasuke cuando me pasaba los trastes para enjugarlos mientras él los enjabonaba. "Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí, por hacerlo todo creíble, tú me has dado más de lo que pudiera imaginar."

"Sasuke." suspiré su nombre. "En realidad no sé por qué hago todo esto. Yo no sé que esperar de ti, a veces estas caliente, y después tan frío... pero, me gusta ver a tu familia así de feliz por ti."

"No tienes idea Sakura." murmuró Sasuke mas para el que para mí, pero aún así lo pude escuchar.

"¿Podrías prometer... que tal vez, algún día podrías decirme que te pasa?"

El suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

"Lo prometo... tal vez."

...

"Podemos ver 'Diario de una pasión' amo esa película, me hizo llorar todo el tiempo." sugirió Ino.

Estábamos en una pequeña sección de la casa, era un pequeño cine que tenían. Era exagerado, pero yo no podía hacer nada.

"Oh no, Ino. Suficiente tengo con tus hormonas sobre una montaña rusa, no soportaría ver eso." Dijo Itachi asustado. Ino le envió una mirada asesina. "Oh claro que lo podemos ver si quieres amor." dijo rápido.

Yo no quería ver nada, fue un día muy cansado y la cabeza me caía del cuello. Los parpados por más que quería y luchara contra mi voluntad no podían mantenerse abiertos.

Sentí el cielo cuando dos brazos me alejaron del cielo y me empezaron a cargar.

"Descuida, se lo cansada que estas. A ellos no les importará que escapes de su noche de películas." me dijo Sasuke en mi oído, yo solo pude sonreír. Todo se veía tan hermoso.

Subimos hacía el piso central de la casa, sentí como subimos escaleras dos veces más, según sabía, estábamos en el tercer piso de la casa.

El abrió una puerta cuidadosamente, entramos a la habitación yo aún en sus brazos. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y no tenía las fuerzas siquiera para saber donde estaba. Me dejó dulcemente en la enorme y cómoda cama.

Me arropó y quito mis zapatos. No me importaba dormir en jeans, solo quería descansar ya. Sentí como acomodaba mi cabella y se paraba aun lado de la gran cama.

"Ojala no llegues a saberlo nunca Sakura. A veces, por el bien de los demás, **uno tiene que sacrificarse a guardar secretos."**

A este punto, yo no sabía si en realidad el había dicho eso, o había caído en un sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo n_n<strong>

**Chicas, muchas gracias por los reviews, nunca había recibido tantos *o*. Estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz. Gracias, gracias, ¡GRACIAS! Me hacen tan feliz.**


	10. Oficial

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.

* * *

><p><strong>El final es el Principio.<strong>

**Décimo capítulo: Oficial**

_"Casarse sin conocerse es jugarse la felicidad a cara y cruz."  
><em>**Madame Guyard**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV. <strong>

Desperté con un sonido molesto y ruidoso que se escuchaba a unos centímetros de oído. Me senté sobre la cama y en la oscuridad empecé a buscar el objeto, no tardé mucho, la luz de la pantalla del celular alumbraba sobre la mesa a 5 cm de radio.

Lo tomé y vi la pantalla lentamente.

_'Stephen Martin. 12:30. 8a. avenida, & Rorschach street.'_

Citaba el recordatorio en el celular. No era el mío, por supuesto. Era el de Sasuke Pero... ¿Por qué quería recordar que tenía esa junta a las 3:00 a.m.? No podría creer que a esa hora se despertara.

Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió más, si no fue que la pantalla anunciaba: _Marzo, 28_. Era mi cumpleaños.

Mis papás sabían que festejar mi cumpleaños no era uno de las cosas que me gusta mas hacer. Siempre evitaba las fiestas que querían hacerme mis compañeros, al final solo las hacían, solo querían un motivo por el cual organizarlas, yo nunca iba. De ves en cuando, salía a comer con mis papás y me quedaba el resto del día leyendo o escribiendo. No era muy divertida.

Miré hacía mi alrededor. La habitación era completamente de un hombre. Era de un azul turquesa oscuro con tonos plateados. Había bocinas por todos lados de la habitación. En dos de las paredes laterales, había una llena de discos compactos, la otra estaba llena de libros.

Miré hacía las dos paredes como si un niño mirara su primera juguetería o una tienda de helados. Me quedé totalmente maravillada, aún así la luz era escasa.

Llevé una mano a mi cabeza, tenía un pequeño dolor pulsante. Cuando iba a acostarme otra vez, miré hacía uno de los sillones de cuero negro que había a unos metros de la cama. Sobre el, estaba Sasuke dormido tranquilamente, con una pijama gris con azul. Su mano izquierda caía sobre el piso de madera.

No supe por que preferiría la incomodidad de un sillón aun así sea de cuero a la comodidad de una cama. Pero lo recordé, nosotros éramos pareja, por ende, se suponía que debíamos de dormir juntos. Sonreí por el detalle de libertad.

Cuando caí de nuevo en la cama, no pasaron ni 15 segundos cuando ya estaba dormida de nuevo.

...

"Tengo que irme Hinata, en serio."

"Sasuke, por favor. Se va a despertar y no te va a encontrar ahí. Eso no es muy dulce, y por Dios... lo de ayer fue tan... romántico. Yo nunca te había visto así Sasuke. Te veías tan calmado, tan relajado, como si nada importase y..."

"Esto es importante Hinata. Te juro que es muy importante."

"Bien, yo la llevaré a la escuela."

Escuchaba las voces de Hinata y Sasuke dentro de la habitación, pero aun no sabía si estaba despierta completamente. Estuve segura cuando aun lado de mi sonó mi celular. No quería contestar, así que lo dejé sonar.

Escuché cuando pasos se dirigían hacía mi, y me hice la dormida.

"¿Sería bueno si... contesto?" dijo la voz de Hinata dudosa, como no hubo respuesta, supuse que Sasuke había asentido.

Odié a mi mamá cuando desde la otra línea escuche: '¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño!'

"Eh, no soy Sakura. ¡¿Ella cumple años ahora?" dijo la voz de Hinata contestando.

Ya no pude escuchar lo demás de la conversación, supuse que Nadeshiko había bajo su tono de voz. Lo demás solo eran monosílabos de Hinata.

Después de que la llamada terminara, hubo un silencio sepulcral.

"Te me paras inmediatamente Sakura Haruno." Dijo la voz de Hinata con autoridad. Me dio miedo hasta el tuétano.

Dudé en levantarme, lo dude muchísimo, pero no quería a verla aún más enojada.

"¿Buenos días?" saludé dudosa, parecía más pregunta que afirmación.

Por primera vez, vi la habitación mejor y con luz. Hinata estaba a centímetros de mi, y Sasuke estaba acomodándose su corbata a dos pasos de Hinata, los dos viéndome a mi.

"¿Puedo saber por que no nos dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños?" Siguió Hinata con su voz dura.

"Hum... Bueno, es que no soy de celebrar mucho mi cumpleaños. Tu sabes, nunca fui muy social y..."

"Ese no es un pretexto Sakura." Dijo la voz calmada de Sasuke.

"Ah... bueno, yo..." ¿¡por que tenía que tener una voz tan hipnotizante! "Lo sé, yo no quería, pero..."

"Bien, bien..." dijo Hinata. "Por lo menos me enteré, tu mamá te manda felicitaciones, dice que te hablará después."

"Gracias." murmuré cohibida. "Este.. pues, supongo que tengo que ir a la escuela, iré a casa y.."

"¡Oh vamos, Sakura! No esperaras que irás a la universidad en tu cumpleaños."

"Yo... claro que si." dije confundida.

"Vamos, faltar el día de tu cumpleaños a la escuela no es ningún delito ni pecado. Vamos, Ya te prestaré ropa yo."

"¿No vas tu a una?" le pregunté a Hinata. Supe que tenía un año más que yo.

"Claro que fui a una, un internado en Italia de modas. Cuando termine la escuela superior no fui a universidad y decidí ir a Italia directamente." Dijo simplemente

"Nena" Dijo Sasuke acercándose a mi. "Lamento tener que irme, pero nos veremos después. Lo siento mucho, pero en realidad es importante."

"No te preocupes, tu no sabias nada de esto." Todo parecía tan real... Sasuke sonrió hacía mi, y se acercó rápidamente para darme un tierno beso en los labios antes de salir por la habitación y dejarnos a Hinata y a mi solas.

...

"¡NO! ¡UZUMAKI! ¿Qué no puedes ver? ¡ES UN CONEJITO EN UNA BIBLIOTECA!" Itachi gritaba exasperado.

Me eché a reír junto con Hinata e Ino. Convencí a Hinata que no saliéramos hoy. Habíamos pasado todo el día comiendo comida chatarra, viendo películas, y ahora estábamos jugando al pictionary.

Era tan cómico ver a Itachi desesperándose porque Naruto no adivina lo que Itachi dibujaba, pero yo no lo culpaba lo que según Itachi era un _'conejito en una biblioteca' _a mi me parecía un **tumor con un libro**.

Me reí hasta que me dolió el estomago y no podía respirar. Naruto tenía un cojín del sofá como escudo de las amenazas de golpes de Itachi, aunque solo estaba bromeando.

Hinata y yo estábamos aplastando a Itachi y Naruto. Habíamos descubierto que las dos nos llevábamos de maravilla aún así fuéramos tan diferentes. Lo podía jurar, amaba a mi nueva familia.

Después a ver pedido sushi, comida china, pizza y comida italiana para comer, decidimos quedarnos a ver otra película pero esta vez en la sala. Estábamos demasiado llenos para bajar a la pequeña sala de cine que tenían abajo.

Miré mi reloj, según Hinata Sasuke llegaba a estas horas cuando no tenía nada que hacer.

"Sakura, tu sabes..." Dijo Hinata mientras las dos estábamos escogiendo una película alejada de los demás. "Se van a casar... se que no me importa pero... ¿han pensado tener hijos? ¿o no se han cuidado?"

Pude jurar que me iba a atorar con mi propia saliva. Me puse roja totalmente, y los ojos se me abrieron completamente. Nunca había pensado que iba a discutir estas cosas.

"Es que... ya sabes con lo de Ino e Ita, Mamá estaba tan contenta... yo solo tenía curiosidad."

"Ah...yo, bueno, no hemos pensado en eso aun...Hinata, es demasiado temprano y yo estoy atravesando la universidad... y no queremos y am..."

"¿Entonces si se han cuidado?" ¡Diablos! ¿Porqué había tan poco pudor en esta familia?.

"Eh..."

"Bien, creo que tendré que esperar a ver un Sasukito o una Sasukita caminando por la casa con un libro en la mano." Sonrió y se levantó de ahí para dejarme a mi toda petrificada.

No lo podía creer. Yo nunca había planeado en hijos. Ni cuando estaba chiquita ni nunca, y pensar en la posibilidad de tener un hijo de Sasuke... todo se veía tan... ¿cerca? No quería pensar en eso. Aunque sabía que era totalmente natural en un matrimonio, sin embargo la idea me puso nerviosa hasta lo inverosímil.

"¡Hey! Sasu-chan llegó." Anunció Itachi mientras se acostaba en un sillón con Ino en su regazo.

"¡Que bien! No se va a perder de la película." Comentó Hinata.

Me levanté de donde Hinata me había dejado, y me acerqué a un sillón grande enfrente de donde estaban acostados Ino e Itachi. La idea aun me rondaba por la cabeza.

"Hola a todos." Saludó Sasuke cuando entró por la puerta con un portafolio gordo y su traje impecable; se sacó la corbata con un gesto de cansancio y se quitó el saco.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Pregunté con atención.

"Nada bueno para que se gane cualquier mención." Avanzó hacía mi y se acostó conmigo.

Hinata puso la película y todos nos concentramos en verla, o eso pensé yo. La película era extranjera. Me reía del acentro de vez en cuando.

Al final de media hora, todos estábamos dormidos profundamente. Naruto tenía su rostro recargado en el pecho de Hinata; mientras Itachi tenía su cuerpo bajo Ino y descansaba una mano de Itachi en el vientre aún plano de Ino. Se veía hermoso. Sin embargo, yo me sentí sola y fría. Sasuke ya no estaba conmigo.

Me levanté con mi cabello desordenado buscando a Sasuke al rededor pero no lo encontré. Busqué en las habitación que había sintiéndome una metiche, pero había una necesidad de encontrarlo.

Salí de la casa por la puerta trasera, y me caminé lentamente por el jardín que había, era como un pequeño bosque cuidado y hermoso.

En un pequeño claro que había aun visible de la casa, descansaba un libro, se veía que era muy antiguo, como si estuviese gastado, como si lo habrían leído miles de veces, la portada estaba gastada y era de color vino, sus bordes estaban rotos y quemados.

Me sorprendí muchísimo al encontrar algo así, sobre todo arriba de una roca en su patio trasero.

Volteé el libro para encontrarme con un escrito en otro idioma que no entendí, tenía relieve y era dorado. Supuse que era francés. Siempre me gusto Francia aunque no se la haya dicho a nadie, era un poco predecible.

Abrí el libro, pero me sorprendió aun mas que no tenía muchas páginas. Leí la primera con emoción.

_'Sakura, tal vez no te lo pedí como fuese correcto.' _Citaba una página_._

_'¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?' _Decía la segunda. La caligrafía de las dos era fina y elegante, delicada y masculina. No… Sasuke... ¿el podría hacer esto?

"Y vamos," dijo una voz tras de mi. "¿Qué dices?" Dijo Sasuke sonriendo cuando yo volteé a quedarme de frente junto a el.

"Sasuke, ¿hiciste todo esto por mi?" casi balbuceé. "Yo... no tengo palabras, es muy dulce el detalle, gracias."

"Si nos vamos a casar, supongo que necesitas un anillo. Y aquí lo tengo."

Sasuke sacó el anillo en el estuche plateado. Era el anillo más hermoso que había visto, y por ende por lo demás costoso. Ese anillo valía más que mi coche dos veces. Era de platino, con un enorme diamante en el centro y pequeños zafiros alrededor del diamante, y aun sin acabar, había pequeños diamantes en los costados de anillo. Era demasiado para mi.

"Dios, Sasuke... yo no podría, ese anillo es demasiado."

"Vamos, Sakura. Tú me has enseñado cosas que yo no podría imaginar. Esto es lo mínimo que te mereces." El se hincó en su rodilla derecha y dijo volteando hacía mi: "¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? Juro que estaré allí para ti siempre."

¿El...el... él lo decía en serio? No había farsa en su pedida, ¿el en serio se quería casar conmigo? ¿Ya no era solo un capricho suyo? Juro que podría llorar de la felicidad por eso. Porque para mí ya no lo era.

"Sí" dije simplemente, el se levantó sonriendo y me besó. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, lo sentí sincero. Por primera vez sus besos no querían demostrar algo que no era, sabía que esto era una locura. Pero por lo menos íbamos a empezar bien.

...

Sabía que Sasuke aun no me amaba, estaba _**segura**_de ello. Seguro me había dicho eso para que no nos lleváramos mal en todo esto. Pero a mí no me importaba todo esto. Porque yo ya había aprendido.

Había dejado de odiar a Sasuke, lo había superado y había enfrentado el futuro que teníamos juntos, yo sabía que aun no lo amaba. Todo era tan bizarro. Pero había una necesidad de tenerlo conmigo, quería estar con el.

Pero sabía que aun no estaba enamorada, yo no _**podía**_estarlo.

El me volteó a ver con una de sus miradas pícaras. Y siguió caminando hacia adentro de la casa. Era imposible, los cuatro seguían dormidos como si estuviesen sedados. Sonreí al verlos en sus posiciones otra vez.

"Sasuke..." dije mientras el entraba a la cocina y tomaba un pedazo de pizza. "Hay algo que me comentó Hinata que... bueno, me dejo pensando."

"Hinata" dijo en tono reflexivo. "¿Qué fue esta vez?" el seguía comiéndose su pedazo de pizza.

"Ella dijo algo sobre... _Sasukitos_ o _Sasukitas" _igual que a mi, pero a Sasuke con seguridad, se le atoró el pedazo de pizza en la garganta, no podía hablar hasta que con un movimiento brusco se lo trago todo.

"¿Ella hablo de hijos?" dijo cuando recuperó su estado normal.

"Si... fue tan incómodo, por el hecho de que tu y yo..." me sonrojé cuando quise explicarle... "El caso es que también pregunto que si nos cuidábamos, y yo no supe que contestarle..." terminé mirando bajo.

"Sakura, Hinata puede ser algo entrometida cuando quiere. No le hagas mucho caso." Dijo autoritariamente. "Y respecto a los hijos..." Noté como se le tensaba el cuerpo y se ponía nervioso...

Creo que el también se quedó en blanco como yo, por supuesto que no habíamos hablado de eso. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien cual cereal le gustaba más para el desayuno.

"Hey, ¡ustedes dos!" gritó Hinata levantándose. "¿Que se creen para dejarnos solos?"

Volteamos a verla de inmediato tras el incómodo silencio que había dejado la conversación inconclusa.

"¿Adivinen qué?" dijo emocionada. "Ya organicé sus despedidas de solteros." anunció dando brinquitos.

Sasuke y yo nos volteamos a ver con cara de asustados.

A Hinata no se les escapaba una, pensé. Yo no sabía que me esperaba, pero por la reacción de Sasuke, supe que no sería algo _**divertido**_ para ninguno de los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, por fin se lo dijo, ¿no se les hacía extraño que ya estuvieran comprometidos y no existiera un anillo de por medio? lo bueno es que nadie se fijo. <strong>

**Aww, me gustó la manera que se lo pidió, por el detalle de que ella estudia literatura & quiere ser escritora.**

**Bueno…Bueno espero y les haya gustado ya saben cualquier cosa déjenmelo en un reviewn. Adiós.**


	11. Contradicción

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.

**El final es el Principio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Undécimo capítulo: Contradicción<strong>

_"Confianza es el sentimiento de poder __**creer**__ a una persona incluso cuando sabemos que __**mentiríamos**__ en su lugar."  
><em>Henry-Louis Mencken

Tomé con un poco de despreocupación el octavo vaso de Tom Collins(1) de la barra recientemente preparado. Llevábamos aproximadamente 3 horas en este bar, y al parecer el alcohol había hecho estragos en mi mente y cuerpo, apenas podía mantenerme de pie. El techo bailaba sobre mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

"Hinata, ¡Ven aquí!" Gritó Ino desde el escenario.

Estábamos en un bar de Tokio, esta era mi "Despedida de Soltera" Embriagarme hasta llegar vomitando a casa. No le encontraba sentido al principio, incluso me había negado; nunca le había encontrado el gusto a la bebida, y así fue hasta ahora, cuando Hinata me arrastró hacía aquí para despedirme de mi soltería.

Esto había sido lo mejor entre las posibilidades de fiesta que ella me había dado, no me podía negar, entre contratar a stripers vestidos de bibliotecarios, bomberos, policías, y uno vestido de alce. Existía la otra opción que era llevarme a fuera del país de compras, sabía que sería un viaje más especie de tortura para mí. Así que me encontraba en el Goldenround de Tokio, ebria y con unas zapatillas intentándome matar.

"¡Hey Sakura! ¡Ven tu también! Esto va a ser divertido, puedo jurarlo." Gritó Ino, Hinata ya estaba arriba tambaleándose como si se fuera romper.

Sabía por que me llamaba, iba a empezar el karaoke, yo no cantaba bien ni tantito, es mas, apestaba cantando. Pero, como estaba ebria, subí al escenario sin dudarlo pero con más problemas de equilibrio de los habituales.

Ino empezó a cantar la primera estrofa de la canción, se veía genial intentado seguirle al ritmo de la canción de Rock DJ, de Robbie Williams, terminó y Hinata empezó con su parte, sabía que yo tendría el coro, lindas, se habían compadecido de mi.

I don't wanna rock, DJ  
>But you're making me feel so nice<br>When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
>Cos you're keepin' me up all night. (2)<p>

"Eso… fue, fue… muy… ¡Divertido!" Reía sin parar en la limo. Ino estaba completamente sobria, por supuesto. Estaba embarazada, podía haber sido la conductora designada de la noche, pero querían algo de glamour para esta ocasión y con una limo exageradamente larga lo conseguían.

"Quizás no fue muy buena idea dejar que Sakura tomara tanto Hinata, ¡ella ni siquiera tiene la edad suficiente para beber alcohol!" Comentó Ino al escuchar las incoherencias de mis palabras.

"Nada de eso, Ino." Dijo Hinata con las palabras apenas en orden. Estaba segura que no era la primera vez que tomaba tanto, aunque la mía si era. Tenía más control y no balbuceaba y se caía cuando intentaba hablar y caminar respectivamente, como era mi caso. "Ella-se-va-a-casar" Pronunció las palabras lentamente como si pudiera haber un error al captarlas.

"Hinata" Dijo Ino pausadamente. "Tu _ya_ te casaste y sigues embriagándote como siempre."

"Touché" Dije mientras reía por la cara molesta de Hinata.

"Como sea" Comentó esta sin darle importancia. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Oh no, yo no voy a ningún lado ya." Dijo Ino sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Pero Ino! ¡Tu eras la última en caer!" Gritó Hinata con la mano en el pecho mostrando indignación.

"Hinata, querida… ¿lo recuerdas?" Dijo Ino. "Estoy em-ba-ra-za-da. Camino, como, respiro, bebo, todo lo hago por dos, van a ser las 3 de la madrugada y solo quiero llegar a dormir."

Hinata encogió los hombros con dando entender que se rendía sin luchar. Cruzó los brazos, pero el enojo no le duró mucho, 10 minutos después, seguíamos riéndonos de la cara de un hombre que coqueteaba con Hinata cuando ella le dijo que tenía un pezón en cada rodilla y una cicatriz en forma de clítoris en su abdomen.

"Claro que cualquier hombre que estuviera conmigo disfrutaría 3 veces mas"

Nunca habría podido imaginarme a Hinata diciendo una cosa como esa, pero no tuve que hacerlo, la escuché haciéndolo. Era increíble, pero fue aun mas cuando dijo que esperaba que Naruto no la dejara por una chica así en cualquier circo, yo le rogué a Dios que tal no existiera, sería algo totalmente perturbador.

Me iba a quedar en la casa de los Uchiha una vez más, me daba pena, Sasuke tendría que dormir en el sofá de su cuarto _una vez más._

Hinata era una maestra en estas cosas, ¡pudo subir las escaleras sin ayuda! Bah, yo no tuve la misma suerte, con la ayuda de Ino pude llegar a el cuarto de Sasuke.

Ella se despidió de mi antes de quitarse las zapatillas y casi correr hacía el cuarto de Itachi donde dormiría esta noche. Abrí la puerta pensando que la habitación estaría vacía, pero ni por tantito fue así.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda en el respaldo, con una lap top en las piernas y unos lentes sobre su nariz. Me volteó a ver mientras cerraba de un golpe la computadora. Había una taza de café en la mesa a su lado. Me miro perspicaz.

"¿Estas ebria?" Preguntó confundido. No era necesaria la respuesta, creo que mi caída lo dijo todo.

Rápido se levanto para ir recogerme y subirme a la cama, me dio el cafe que estaba tomando y me cubrió con una sábana blanca.

"No creo que sea bueno que sigas saliendo de esa forma con Hinata." Dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

"No es su culpa, lo que pasa es que no soporto bien el alcohol." Dije cuando el mareo iba bajando. "Y a ti, ¿Cómo te fue con _ellos_?"

"No puedo decidir a quien le fue peor. Itachi me llevó a un tipo de Burdel para la 'alta sociedad'" Su cara tomó un rostro de dolor. "Fue horrible. Una chica, Rosmerta, era una pelirroja que tenía los músculos y la altura de Itachi, me persiguió hasta el estacionamiento antes de irme."

No pude evitar reírme al imaginármelo huyendo así.

"¿Ellos aun están allí?" Pregunté con la mano en la cabeza.

"Claro que si, después de las 2 Itachi compró una membresía por 5 bailes gratis. Yo le dije que Ino lo mataría. Pero me dijo que ella le tenía confianza, yo solo quería largarme lo mas rápido de allí, asi que escapé sin decirle nada, con la pelirroja tras de mi."

"Me hubiera gustado ver eso."

"Y a ti, aparte de embriagarte como nunca, ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bueno, creo que tu la pasaste mucho peor, en realidad, me divertí. Nadie se dio cuenta que me faltaba un año para pudiera beber, canté varias canciones en el karaoke, intenté bailar, ah, Hinata de pronto se convirtió en una fenómeno con cuatro pezones."

"Bueno, yo quiero saber eso."

"No, no quieres." Reí.

De pronto, los dos nos quedamos callados, yo con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la cabeza, mientras Sasuke se quedó mirando hacía el techo.

"Sakura, ¿nunca pensaste que llegaríamos a este punto?" Volteé a verlo confundida. "Cuando yo dejaría de ser el patán que conociste, y tal vez podrías considerarme como tu amigo."

"No" Susurré pensando en eso. Sabía que mis pensamientos iban hacía la misma dirección que los de el. "O algo más."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Nos vamos a casar, cierto?" No esperé a que contestara. "Vamos a vivir lo que queda de nuestras vidas juntos, compartir pensamientos, costumbres, vamos a..."

"Yo no podría pedir eso." Dijo sereno. Y de alguna manera, me molestó.

"Entonces ¿para que, Sasuke? ¿¡Por qué demonios haces esto! ¿Cual tu maldito objetivo?"

"No es eso" Dijo sin exaltarse. "Se que vamos a casarnos, pero jamás lo haría por lo que estas pensando, yo solo... tengo mis motivos para hacer todo esto, y quisiera pedirte perdón por involucrarte en todo esto."

"¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?" Solté sin poder ocultar mi enojo.

"Sakura..."

Me levanté de golpe sin saber por que aun seguía tan enojada, no tenía sentido, para nada, no me podía comprender y me molestaba. Quise salir de allí, pero no tenía a donde ir.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó poniendo su dedo índice y pulgar sobre el puente de su nariz.

"No lo sé, al baño, yo creo."

Me sorprendió que le diera tanta importancia, pero me sorprendió mas lo que hizo después.

Caminó hacía donde estaba parada, suspiró muy fuerte sobre mi frente, antes de tomar mi barbilla con su mano y levantar mi cabeza hacía el. Vi que aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, yo ni siquiera podía moverme, estaba sumamente concentrada en sus ojos cerrados.

Lentamente, acercó su rostro hacía el mío y fue la primera vez que tuve un beso _de verdad_. Era lento y dulce, y los dos sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, no juntar labios con labios, era lo que se sentíamos en ese instante, independientemente de lo que habíamos hablado antes. El siguió besando dulcemente sin profundizar el beso, con su mano derecha en mi cabello mientras la otra bajaba a mi espalda baja, mientras subía acariciándola toda.

De pronto, nos vimos fundidos en un beso de que yo no había experimentado jamás. Nuestras lenguas se movían juntas en ambas bocas, el bajo su mano izquierda hasta mi pantorrilla y mientras la subía al nivel de nuestras caderas.

Volví a besarlo antes de que se fuera, y el no se negó, volvió a tomar mis labios con la misma furia y pasión mientras nuestras caderas hacían fricción por el movimiento.

"No era tan difícil, Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo malo en todo esto?" logré articular con la respiración cortada, el respiraba con dificultad.

"No quiero que lleguemos a..."

"¿a enamorarnos?" Dije asustada.

"Sí, precisamente a eso. No quiero verte sufrir después."

"¿¡Pero por qué! Maldición, Uchiha. No te entiendo." Suspire cuando aun estábamos a centímetros de tocarnos. Mi cuerpo estaba entre el de Sasuke y la pared de su cuarto.

"No me entiendas, no te pido eso. No_ quiero _que lo hagas."

"Tu me lo prometiste... tu dijiste que..."

"Yo sé lo dije, _tal vez _no fue una afirmación."

"Pero..."

"Sakura, ¿no puedes comprender que es mejor que no sepas nada? ¿Por qué diablos te empeñas a querer saber cosas que no son buenas?"

"¡Porque quiero ayudarte! Yo no tengo la culpa que nunca confiaste en nadie, quiero saber que te pasa para poder saber que hacer. ¡Tu eres el que debe comprender a ser humilde y a aceptar cosas de los demás!" Grité cuando nos separamos.

"Cálmate" Me dijo cuando tomo mi cabeza y la acerco a su pecho.

"No puedes impedir que te quiera, Sasuke. No tienes el poder para evitar esos sentimientos en mi."

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba.

"Pero, ¿Cómo podrías quererme? Te traté como si fueras una cosa, Sakura, te _cambié_ por un trabajo. ¿Cómo alguien podría querer a una persona así?"

"Debiste escoger a una chica normal, Sasuke."

"Pero te escogí a ti, y no me arrepiento."

"¿Por qué?, ¿Empiezas a quererme?" Bromeé.

"Sí" Admitió avergonzado con su risa torcida.

Esa noche el no durmió en el sofá, quería hacerlo, pero se me hacía algo ridículo, quiero decir, íbamos a casarnos. Gruñó un poco antes de ir a su armario para ponerse la camisa de la pijama y volver a acostarse al lado derecho de la cama, muy junto a mi.

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, gracias a Dios, despertamos con el sonido del grito de Ino por la casa.

"¡Era la despedida de soltero de Sasuke, Itachi, no la tuya!" Sasuke y yo reímos al unísono.

"Ahí está tu confianza, Itachi" Bromeó Sasuke antes de ponerse la sábana en la cabeza otra vez.

Sabía que Hinata me secuestraría de nuevo hoy, ayer me había comentado que iríamos por el vestido de novia. La idea me gustaba y me aterrorizaba, y no sabía que sentimiento tenía mas ventaja sobre mi. Mikoto y Fugaku iban a llegar de su viaje en dos días, Hinata había prometido que ya tendría todo listo. Mikoto quería ser parte de todo, sabía que ellas tres un gusto increíble, o era mi excusa para no involucrarme en los preparativos, simplemente me mareaban.

"Es la tercera tienda, Hinata. Ya déjalo."

"¿Cómo que _'ya déjalo'_?" Me volteó a ver enfadada. "¡Es tu vestido de novía!"

"Lo sé, pero... ¿Mikoto no se caso con uno? Podría pedírselo, sería un honor para mi..." No sabía que reacción iba a tener, pero _reirse_, era la última que hubiera esperado.

"Mamá no tuvo vestido de novia. Papá y mamá se casaron a escondidas. El padre de mi papá era un fanático del catolicismo, el quería que papá se casara con una chica que trabajaba en la iglesia con el, la muchacha esta era tan aburrida, -lo sé porque mamá asi lo contó- decía que apenas hablaba, solo se concentraba en Dios, yo creo que por eso el abuelo la quería para esposa de mi papá." Sonrió hacía mi. "Papá le dijo al abuelo que no la quería, que estaba enamorado de otra chica. Pero, el caso es que mamá estaba comprometida con un idiota del pueblo, el la maltrataba y la golpeaba, mi mamá no sabía que papá se moría por ella."

Dios, ¿Qué todos los Uchiha tenían que tener una historia de amor sorprendentemente increíble? Me quedé mirándola en espera que siguiera la historia.

"El abuelo, decía que su hijo nunca se casaría con alguien que le había entregado su cuerpo a alguien más, y que aparte no era parte de la iglesia. Pero eso a papá poco le importaba, el la quería de sobre manera. Pero, cuando el prometido de mamá la golpeó hasta casi matarla, papá la atendió con sus apenas conocimientos en la medicina. No era médico, pero hizo lo que pudo con lo que sabía. Pero, mamá estaba embarazada en ese tiempo, papá juró que iba a criar al bebé como si fuera de el. Pero, con lo malherida que estaba mamá, perdió al bebé, y ahí se enamoraron. Bueno, mamá de el, porque papá ya la quería contra todo."

"Wow" Fue lo único que pude exclamar.

"Pero, como el idiota de su ex-prometido aún la buscaba y la acosaba, y el abuelo negaba a su hijo, decidieron casarse a escondidas y huir de ese pueblo. Así papa se convirtió en un empresario después de trabajar de conserje en una industria de textiles, después fue cambiando de empresas hasta llegar a lo que es hoy." Suspiró.

Ese día no pudimos encontrar el vestido, incluso las tres no estábamos conformes con ninguno, eran demasiado extravagantes. Sabía que yo quería algo simple y lindo, todo el asunto ya estaba pasando de negación a aceptación. Pero aún así, tenemos las invitaciones, los adornos de la ceremonia y la recepción, el pastel, los vestidos de Ino y Hinata de damas, aunque a un faltaba el de Áyame.

Por que las dos semanas que faltaban para la boda, se me iban resumiendo a cenizas con cada paso que dábamos hacía allá.

**(1)** Tom Collins es una bebida preparada con ginebra, jugo de limón, azucar & soda.

**(2)** Yo no quiero Rock DJ  
>pero estás haciéndome sentir tan bien<br>¿Cuándo va a parar, DJ?  
>Por que estas teniéndome arriba toda la noche.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>H<strong>_**ola… Hola ¿Cómo están chicas/os?...**

**Les contare, sinceramente mi humor no es mejor de todos, no es que este de mal humor, sino que simplemente ando muy angustiada por mi papa. En los capítulos de My love is over y Mírame otra vez, deje dicho que mi papa está hospitalizado y por esa razón tardare un poco más en actualizar, solo le pido a Dios que nos ayude en todo lo que acontezca. Bueno espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**¿Felicitaciones…Tomatazos, aventadas de madres? se aceptan, ya saben que en este país existe libertad de expreción.**

**PD: Wow cómo pasa el time… Dentro de pocos días cumplo 18 años. Para ser exactas el 07 de Agosto, quien de vosotras me regalara un ficc SasuSaku o un ficc NejiHina – Ya saben mi mente pervert – Bueno sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós… **


	12. Hogar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.

* * *

><p><strong>El Final es el Principio<strong>

**Decimosegundo capítulo: Hogar.**

"_Dime y olvidaré, muéstrame y podría recordar, involúcrame y entenderé."  
><em>Proverbio Chino.

"Mikoto dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti."

Este era uno de los únicos momentos de paz de que habíamos tenido en toda la semana. Hinata se comportaba como una neurótica por los preparativos de la boda, era como un terremoto que le decías algo y ni siquiera te escuchaba. Ahora, las únicas palabras que le interesaban oír, eran: arreglos, lazos, anillos, y sobre todo: Sakura, Sasuke, boda. En una misma oración.

Junto con Ino, una pequeña ayuda de mi mama, y hasta de Áyame, Hinata se había encargado de tener listo todo, salvo un ligero detalle: mi vestido. Eran de esas ocasiones locas que el destino no te quiere dejar en paz, ¡quería respirar! Apenas llegaba de la universidad y Hinata me estaba esperando con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, y unas esposas en las manos. No, no estoy bromeando. Ella _**sí**_hizo eso.

"¿Una sorpresa?" Levanté la mirada de mi libro.

"Sí, pero no me dijo que era." Hinata caminaba por la habitación hablando por teléfono apenas poniéndome atención a mí, como les decía, ver a Hinata hacer eso, era la cosa más tranquila que había visto desde hace una semana. "¡Te estoy diciendo que necesito una nueva colección de vestidos! No, no me importa si no están hechos, los ne-ce-sito."

"¿Cuándo van a volver?" Pero era imposible que Hinata me respondiera, salió de la habitación a seguir gritándole a su celular.

"¿Por qué Hinata esta maldiciendo sin razón en el pasillo?" Preguntó otra voz que entró a la habitación, la voz que me hizo voltear la cabeza, y otra cosa que hacía mi cuerpo funcionar.

"Solo está desesperada porque aun no encuentra el vestido."

"¿Es muy importante?" Dijo sin ganas, se veía pálido y ojeroso.

"Bueno, yo creo que sí. A no ser que quieras que entre en ropa interior a la ceremonia." Repliqué con un poco de sarcasmo en mi tono de voz.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que esto sería mucho más práctico, pero no estoy seguro que tus padres lo aprueben. Y hablando de tus padres." Suspiró con cansancio. "Tu padre me dio un mensaje para ti hoy: _Dile a mi hija que no tiene que hacer esto por nosotros, la queremos feliz y lejos de ti, idiota_. Después se fue tirándome unos papeles. Creí que eran su renuncia, pero no."

"Puedes… decirle que soy feliz." Dije con la mirada gacha. De un momento al otro, se me habían olvidado las condiciones las que nos habían llevado a este punto. "¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunté ante su aspecto.

"Es solo cansancio." Miré su frente sudada, agarré un pañuelo y lo puse en su frente limpiando su sudor. Le quité la corbata, y le desabroché la camisa azul que traía puesta. "Hoy fue un día duro. Pero te tengo noticias, por eso fue un día duro" Con el pañuelo en la cara, estaba a casi horcajadas de él. El metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó unas llaves. "Esto es para ti." ME las entregó

"¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?" Insistí sin notar las llaves que me estaba dando, las tomé sin cuidado.

"Sakura, te acabo de regalar unas llaves, ¿no te da curiosidad que es lo que abren?"

"Oh, ah sí. Hum…"

"Eres increíble. Ven, te lo mostraré." Me levantó con una mano.

"Sasuke, si es un auto, te lo juro se que tú tienes un Vanquish pero en serio, me gusta mi auto, y…"

"No es un auto."

Bajamos por las escaleras sin decir nada mas, Sasuke aun tenía la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad de su pecho.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Se escuchó una voz en el piso de debajo de la casa. "¿Por qué no me avisaban que hoy llegaban? ¡Mamá, que es lo que tienes allí! ¡Oh-por-Dios!" Chilló Hinata.

Mikoto y Fugaku estaban en la sala de la casa con maletas a su alrededor y en las manos de Mikoto una enorme caja blanca con un listón dorado.

"Yo también te extrañé Hinata." Dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa.

Mikoto dejó la enorme caja que tenía en la manos tras el sillón y bajamos a saludarlos.

"Tenías que ver la ropa de bebé Ino." Empezó Mikoto. "Era tan hermosa, compré… bueno, sobregiré como una docena de tarjetas de crédito, como no sabemos qué sexo tiene el bebe, bueno, decidimos comprar de los dos."

"¡Tenías que verla Itachi!" Dijo Fugaku. "¡Ni veía la ropa, solo la compraba! Dios, mujer, ni con tus propios hijos te pusiste así."

Itachi e Ino se abrazaron agradecidos, yo no podía dejar de ver la escena sin amar a esa familia. Toda mi vida deseé tener hermanos.

"Pronto se sabrá, mamá" Dijo Itachi acercándose a ella. "Ino y yo fuimos hoy al médico. Va a empezar el segundo trimestre, dijo algo de que sería como al quinto mes para estar seguros, no recuerdo, estaba demasiado ocupado en entenderle a lo que la pantalla mostraba. Pero ¿sabes? Yo no le veo diferencia, sigue igual de delgada"

"¿Para qué me quieres obesa?" Replicó Ino.

"No me importa si estas delgada o obesa, Ino. Quiero que el bebe crezca, te juro que si podría tenerlo yo, lo haría."

"No sabes lo que dices, Itachi-chan" Dijo Mikoto recogiéndose el cabello.

"¿Sabes que estaba pensando, Sasuke?" Habló Hinata por primera vez.

"¿Cómo torturar a las chicas del centro comercial? Creo que ya tienen suficiente Hinata, la última vez, tres chicas renunciaron porque casi les arrancas la cabeza."

"¡Mira mamá! Tienes un hijo comediante!" Dijo sarcásticamente. "Pero no." Habló con un tono más sombrío. "Estaba pensando en el motivo, de porque Sakura y tu insistieron en casarse _**tan**_rápido." Sonrió maliciosamente hacía nosotros. "Sé que tu siempre fuiste extraño pero… ¿Por qué la prisa?"

"¿Qué insinúas, Hinata?" Sasuke tomó mi cadera con su brazo izquierdo.

"Yo solo estaba pensando que… quizá, bueno… ¡no están escondiendo un nuevo miembro de la familia!" Soltó sonriendo. A mí se me subió la mitad de la sangre a la cara, y Sasuke carraspeó incómodo.

"¿Sí? ¿Sasuke-kun es cierto?" Dijo emocionada Mikoto. "¡Oh! ¿Ves Carlisle? ¡Te dije que era bueno comprar tanta ropita! Podríamos tener una niña y un niño, sabía que era buena idea."

Sasuke casi asesinó a Hinata con la mirada.

"Mamá, Sakura no está embarazada." Dijo pausadamente. "Hinata solo está loca y le divierte inventar cosas."

"Oh bueno" bajó la cabeza, para después subirla alegremente como niña chiquita. "No está embarazada**, **_**aún**_." Dijo la última palabra con los ojos casi saltones. "Lo que me recuerda, Fugaku, ¿Podrías llevarte a tus hijos lejos?"

"¿Pero porque?" Soltó Itachi casi enfadado.

"Porque yo los parí, lo crié, los alimenté, los limpié cuando estaban pequeños, ahora quiero que se _salgan _de mi casa… _ahora_. Y Naruto, yo parí a tu esposa, para ti también va eso." No faltaba más, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke y Fugaku ya estaban huyendo por la puerta antes de que Mikoto terminara de pronunciar la oración.

"Tu si eres poderosa, Mikoto" Dijo Ino.

"Cuando crías unos pequeños monstruos, debes aprender a ser un poco como ellos. ¿Nunca te dije que Itachi le enterró un tenedor en el hombro a Sasuke?"

"No, ¿Por qué no me extraña eso de Itachi?"

"Bien, todo esto es por un motivo. Y ese motivo es porque pensé que sería mejor…"

"¡No mamá! El divorcio no es nada bueno mamá, ¡Se que hay una solución! ¡Yo fui la tumbó el cuadro que te dio el tío!"

"Hinata, cariño, no me voy a divorciar de tu papá, deja de decir tonterías y permíteme terminar. Ah, y vas a ver lo de ese cuadro, tuve que mentir diciendo que lucía hermoso en la sala. En fin" Fue hacía el sillón y tomó la enorme caja blanca.

"Sakura, Ino me dijo que seguían sin conseguir el vestido. Entonces, aquí está"

Me entregó la caja, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, tomé el listón dorado y lo quité sin intentar romper nada. Se veía demasiado delicado.

Ella tenía razón, había encontrado mi vestido, sabía que no podía calificarlo, porque nunca tuve muy experiencia en la materia. Yo solamente sabía que era hermoso, y al parecer,Ino y Hinata pensaban lo mismo, ya que exclamaron unos "Awwwww" al mismo tiempo tiernamente. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si las palabras o cualquier tipo de expresión no se me hubieran atorado en la garganta, en vestido era simplemente hermoso, sabía que no podía describirlo, no se_ podía_ describirlo. Aun así, sabía que podía hacer un poco de trabajo no muy detallista. El vestido era muy simple, era del color blanco strapless, con toda la parte de arriba con pequeños relieves en la tela. En la parte de abajo caían holanes de telas hasta mi pies. Era hermoso y sencillo.

"A mí me hubiera gustado usar un vestido como este, pero… no podría cambiar nada de mi historia con su papá. Sé que nuestra boda fue algo… inusual, pero para mí fue perfecta." Dijo Mikoto, yo estaba demasiado maravillada para poder hablar.

"Mu-muchas gracias, Mikoto" Apenas pude decir. Juraría que de mi boca no podía salir otra cosa. Y la abracé antes de mojar su blusa un poco con mis lágrimas.

"Esto es por todos amor, me has dado a Sasuke de nuevo. Estaba esperando por esto desde hace años."

Volteé a ver a Hinata e Ino con mi vestido sobre mis manos. Sus sonrisas y lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas me aseguraban que así era.

Y me sentí orgullosa.

"Oh Dios, Sakura. No me hagas esto, tu no por favor." Me rogó Sasuke.

"No es que no quiera, es que tu familia me hizo jurar con pacto de sangre que no te dejaría ver el vestido. A parte, _no puedo_ mostrártelo." Volteé a verlo, pero tuve que voltear de nuevo inmediatamente. Sasuke solo traía los bóxers, y por lo que veía no por mucho sería así. "E-e-ellas tomaron el vestido y lo escondieron hasta no sé cuándo."

"¿Es por lo de la mala suerte?" Gritó con la ducha prendida. Escuchaba como caían las gotas de agua a metros de mi.

"No, estoy segura que no. Tu familia no es así. Pasa que quieren que sea una sorpresa para ti."

"Oh" murmuró simplemente. "Eso es razonable. Estoy seguro que así será. Hinata ayer me secuestró a mí. Yo tengo mi traje listo. ¿Mamá se veía feliz, cierto?" Preguntó cambiando de actitud.

"No sé si es así habitualmente, Sasuke. Pero ella estaba llorando de felicidad, literalmente."

"Ese era el plan" Murmuró como si hubiese pensado en voz alta.

"¿Hum?" Musité cuando sentí un peso en mi bolso trasero de los pantalones de mezclilla. Me levanté y descubrí las llaves que me había dado Sasuke antes de que sus padres llegaran. "Oye Sasuke… ¿recuerdas las llaves que me diste? ¿Para qué son?"

"Son mi regalo. Quisiera pedirte perdón." Dijo cuando salía de la ducha con una toalla sobre su cadera. "Quisiera pedirte perdón por cómo te traté al principio, yo… solo no sabía cómo hacer las cosas."

"Creo que solo hubieses dicho hola y no 'te quiero para mí ya' con el tiempo…"

"Eso es lo que me atormenta, yo… lamento otra vez haberlo hecho en esa manera. Fue estúpido, pero estaba un poco desesperado."

"Sasuke, estoy harta de no saber qué te pasa. Quiero ayudarte, solo si me dejaras, estoy segura de que…"

"Sakura, ya elegí lo que va a pasar. Y por eso es todo esto."

"¡¿Esto?!" Casi grité. "¡Sasuke, yo no sé qué es _esto_! Me estoy casando contigo, tiré por la ventana todo mi futuro para que no le maldijeras la vida a mi padre, si en serio lo lamentaras un poco, me dirías lo que es _esto_."

"_Esto_ es una llave." Sonrió para mí, cambiando de tema. Y ni me di cuenta cuando se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una polo blanca. "Te mostraré que abre, es mi sorpresa."

Estaba de mal humor. No podía evitarlo, estaba de mal humor. Me molestaba saber a medias todo esto, lo que _yo_ estaba haciendo. Me molestaba no saber que hacía, a donde iba y lo que pasaría.

Ahora íbamos hacía 'mi regalo', no sabía por qué nos movíamos tan lento.

"¿Quieres contarme algo de ti que no sepa?" Preguntó cuando nos acercábamos a una verja dorada de unos suburbios más sencillos, apenas en a una salida de la casa de Mikoto & Fugaku, eran como 15 p 2O minutos.

"Eso si es normal, que el novio le pregunta a su novia por ella, una semana antes de que se casen. Es más creo que lo vi en un melodrama de televisión"

"Quizás de allí saqué la idea." Volteé a verlo con una mirada asesina, el seguía sonriendo cuando entrábamos en el lugar.

Miré la excentricidad de las casas. No eran iguales como casi todos los fraccionamientos en Scottdale, eran lujosos y exagerados. Pero estas casas tenían una personalidad cada una. Todas eran grandes, pero no enormes como la casa de Mikoto y Fugaku. Se veía un vecindario tranquilo.

Después de pasar como 3 calles y dar vuelta en otra, aparcamos en una casa beige con una gran ventanal y una puerta de madera tratada, era de dos pisos, con otra habitación dando hacía el jardín con una verja de ladrillos rojos y mezcla blanca.

Hasta que me bajé lentamente del auto y pude leer un pequeño letrero en la puerta 'vendido' no capté que ese era mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? En lo personal y mi escases de visión, debido a lo tarde que es, me encanto. Estoy terriblemente deprimida, ya que ayer volvieron a internar a mi papá, solo le pido a Dios que se recupere y que si le llegara a pasar algo que nos de las fuerzas a todos para sobrellevar la situación. Lamento mi demora pero tengo dos trabajos, así que me es demasiado difícil coordinarlos con la escritura.<strong>

**Estamos en México y todo mundo es libre de expresarse como mejor le venga en gana, si mi "Querida" amiga – que me insulto y se esconde detrás de un reviewn anónimo- me dice que soy una mierda de escritora, y que le haga un favor al mundo dejando de escribir mierdas, que así lo crea, estamos en un país libre y todos podemos expresarnos como queramos.**

**Otra cosa también es que primeramente Dios dentro de 1 día cumplo 18 años, yujuu exactamente el 07 de agosto, ¿Quién de ustedes me regalara un ficc SasySaku o un ficc NejiHina? Jaja como se los había dicho mi mente es algo pervet XDD bueno sin nada más que decir su servidora se retira. Y muchas gracias a aquellas chicas/os que me mandaron sus mp´s preguntando si me encontraba bien. Adiós.**


	13. Audible para nosotros

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme

* * *

><p><strong>El Final es el Principio<strong>

**Decimotercero Capítulo: Audible para nosotros.**

_"Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal."_

Friedich Nietzsche

Estaba segura de unas pocas cosas en mi vida, una: era pésima describiendo cosas. Es decir, el momento no me dejaba hablar mi pensar. _"¿Te gusto?" Yo hum... _patético.

Creí, puedo hacerlo. No había nada en la casa, una pequeña chimenea, entrabas a la casa y a la izquierda estaba un grande espacio donde estaba la chimenea, que era la sala, adelante estaba la cocina, hacía la derecha de la entrada había otra pequeña sala o un pequeño lugar para que estuviera la sala y un corredor a la derecha donde se iban hacía las habitaciones.

"Pensé que seguramente querías un lugar donde vivir por mientras." Casi susurró mirándome. "No es que no tomara en cuenta tus opiniones, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, Hinata me dijo que quizás no te gustaran las sorpresas, quiero decir... yo solo pretendía que si..."

"Sasuke, deja de justificarte por comprarme una casa." Sonrió hacía mi.

Fui hasta el, y lentamente coloqué mis brazos sobre su cintura, como si fuese algo que se rompería con la mínima fuerza o el mínimo esfuerzo, con todo lo que pude, lo abracé. Y aunque hubo besos, creo que este fue el gesto más verdadero. **Audible entre nosotros**. El colocó lentamente sus brazos sobre mi espalda.

"Mira, por aquí podríamos poner unos cuantos muebles" Decía Sasuke, pero yo no lo escuchaba. Estaba cómoda donde estaba.

"Si, sería lindo." Aun mis brazos estaban sobre él, me sentía tan bien en ese lugar. Era como cuando era pequeña y solía tirarme en el pasto y no hacer nada más. Apenas podía escuchar algo que irrumpiera mi sueño. Podía oler su aroma masculino impregnado en su camisa.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me aparte de él.

"¿Por qué decías _por mientras_?"

"Oh, lo siento. No sabía que en realidad estabas poniéndome atención. Solo lo decía por si no te gustaba, después podríamos comprar otra."

"¿Comprar otra? Dios mío, no quiero saber cuánto dinero tienes. Pero no creo que sea suficiente. En esta casa podríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas sin aburrirnos."

"Si." Habló cambiando la expresión en su rostro. "Puedes estar segura de eso." Juró.

Estaba en clases, en esta etapa, los días en los que era sotera se me hacían eternos. Como si hubiesen sido hace años. Pero solo había pasado más de un mes. Observaba la ventana con los ojos perdidos. La clase se me hacía inservible, ahora, tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, por ejemplo. Que me casaba el domingo. Punto importante.

"Hola Sakura" Dijo una voz chillona al lado de mi. Volteé sin inmutarme hacía la voz.

"Ah, hola Saki. ¿Me hablas de nuevo?"

Hace 3 meses aproximadamente, Saki y el tarado de Tsukasa habían terminado, en ese entonces, ellos eran una linda y lunática pareja. Saki no me caía muy bien, y menos el idiota de Domiuyi, eran por lo demás superficiales. Saki inventó que yo había besado a Domiuyi y por eso habían terminado. Por supuesto, todo mundo le creyó, hubo un par de veces que me llamaron 'zorra' o perra'. No me importó.

"Si bueno, creo que eh sido dura y me eh sobre limitado." Alcé las cejas en tono perspicaz.

"¿Vas a pedirme perdón después de 3 meses?"

"En realidad quería apoyarte por lo que estás pasando." Dijo con un leve tono de falsedad en la voz. No sé a qué se refería, pero podía notar que disfrutaba mucho de ello. "Nadie te culpa de lo pasó, y quiero que sepas que tienes todo el apoyo de mi madre y mío."

"Hum... bueno, es muy amable de su parte pero, ¿me podrías explicar exactamente por lo que estoy pasado?"

"No te sientas sola Sakura. Sabes que aunque hemos tenido diferencias nuestras madres siempre han sido amigas, y tu mama le dijo a mi mamá que te casarías el domingo." Habló quisquillosa. En realidad, era más probable que quisiera sacarme información para después divulgarla por la universidad que quisiera apoyarme. "Debe ser duro para tu edad estar atravesando por esto."

"¿Duro? Er... no, para nada."

"Vamos Sakura, un embarazado a los 19 años no es nada fácil para nadie, y peor que te tengas que casar a fuerzas con el padre." Rió con desdén y venganza.

"Oh por Dios. Saki, ¿quién demonios te dijo que yo estaba embarazada?" Casi solté.

"¿Ves?" Dijo triunfante. "Oh, bueno... nadie nos los dijo. Pero es fácil sacar conclusiones, nadie lo conoce y casarte tan rápido. Repito, tienes todo mi apoyo."

"¡Yo no estoy embarazada!" Grité, haciendo que un radio de 2 alumnos me voltearan a ver. "Me voy a casar porque lo amo, y de hecho, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a la persona más cotillera de la universidad."

Me volteé sin volver a hacerle caso, estaba segura que de igual manera le diría a toda la escuela que yo estaba embarazada. Ya me las pagaría mama, contarle algo a la Sra. Kikuno era como venderle tu alma al diablo.

Me topé con Áyame cuando iba hacía la cafetería.

"¿Ya lo escuchaste, verdad?" Le pregunté convencida.

"Si, pero sabes que te creo y se que no es cierto. Bueno, y por qué lo dice Saki."

"Si, ya lo veía venir."

"En realidad, nadie sabía lo de tu boda hasta ahora, fue como un shock completo. Nos moriremos por saber quién es el afortunado."

"Bueno, ya lo conocerás. Es más, creo que hoy vendrá."

"¿Ensayo de bodas?" Preguntó coqueta.

"Oh, no. En realidad vamos a ir a comer a un lugar a fueras de la ciudad, no creo que sea nada elegante, porque no traje la ropa adecuada. Si te quedas conmigo, quizás lo veas."

"¡Yupi!" Grito haciendo que ambas riéramos. Después, empezamos a comer en silencio.

Miré hacía los dos lados de la calle por octava vez 1 minuto. Se suponía que Sasuke tenía que estar aquí hace 2O minutos. Y él nunca era impuntual. Estaba segura que le había pasado algo. No era posible.

"Creo que se lo hizo tarde, Sakura." Dijo Áyame. No pude ni siquiera contestarle, sabía que se le había hecho tarde, lo sabía hace 2O minutos. "Lo siento, Sakura. Pero me tengo que ir, supongo que lo veré en la boda. Me lo saludas."

Y despidiéndose, se metió dentro de su carro y se perdió en la carretera.

Estaba nerviosa, no entendía y no tenía carro para irme a buscarlo. Me senté en la acera del estacionamiento, puse mis manos para retener mi cara & esperé. Cuando pasó 15 minutos más, una Jeep de montaña llego al estacionamiento, me levanté rápido, el conductor parecía que se lo llevaba el diablo.

Se estacionó con un fuerte chillido de llantas al doblar en su lugar. De él más de lo que me esperaría, bajó Itachi sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Seguramente era algo normal en su vida.

"Hey, Sakura, lo siento mucho." Gritó casi desperado Itachi cuando salió de la Jeep. "Sasuke no pudo venir, & hace como 10 minutos me llamó para que viniera por ti."

"Oh, no importa, igual... no llevo aquí mucho." Mentí antes de sonreírle.

"Si, claro, mentirosa. Ven, te subiré a la camioneta." Me agarró de la cadera & me alzo para poder subirme al monstruo que tenía por auto. Era tan cómico, y tan... Itachi.

"¿Sabes por qué no pudo venir el?" Pregunté cuando salíamos de la universidad y entrábamos al free way(1) de la ciudad.

"Hum, la verdad, no sé, pero lo que me dijo fue: ¿Podrías ir a recoger a Sakura a la universidad? Estoy muy ocupado en la oficina, si quieres mi opinión, es una gran y gorda mentira." Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía música en el stereo. "Lo sé porque, aparte de que siempre supe conocer las mentiras de Sasuke, bueno casi todas, siempre se me escapan unas, como te decía, aparte de eso, papá dijo que no había nada de trabajo, y podría tomarse otras vacaciones." Terminó cuando empezó una canción de Snoop D.

Me concentré en la ventana, ¿por qué mentiría Sasuke? y, más importante, ¿Donde estaba que tendría que mentir?.

"¿El estará allá? Itachi, ¿vamos a comer?"

"Sí, mamá eligió un restaurante delicioso de comida italiana, ya sabrás porque, Sasuke me dijo: allá nos veremos. Yo quería pedirle un helado antes de que me colgara tan brutalmente. Pero no, el cuelga sin antes preguntar si a uno se le antojan helados..." Siguió hablando Itachi, pero yo ya no le ponía atención.

Se me ocurrían tantas cosas estúpidas que no quería pensar, ¿qué era la maldita cosa que escondía? ¿y por que la ocultaba como si fuera la receta secreta de la kangreburguer? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué tenía? No sabía, y eso me quitaba el sueño y la tranquilidad.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Debería de estar soñando y pensando en mi boda, pero no, claro que no, estoy quebrándome la cabeza que es lo que pasa por la de Sasuke. Y vamos, eso no era nada normal.

"Itachi... ¿tu... no sabrías donde estaba Sasuke sino estaba en su trabajo?" Carraspeó cómicamente.

"Te confesaré algo, Sasuke siempre ha sido raro." Volteó a verme con una ceja alzada. "Bueno, si estás por casarte con él, ya deberías saberlo." Sonrió. "Sé que él estaba mintiendo, y la verdad, no sé donde estará."

"Bueno, ya lo veremos allá" Itachi sonrió para mi

Pero Sasuke no apareció.

"Me apena mucho esto Sakura" Me dijo Mikoto cuando llevábamos 2O minutos en el lugar esperándolo. "Pero creo que empezaremos a comer sin él. No sé lo que suceda, pero, bueno... ya lo veremos."

"No hay problema" Pero yo quería irme de allí. Quería correr y decir que estaba enferma o cansada. Era verdad, estaba tan cansada de no saber lo que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, resistí. Tomé asiento y no hablé en toda la tarde.

Comí lentamente viendo el plato sobre mí, haciendo con los chicharos nubes y con las zanahorias soles. O no estaba segura si era al revés. Mikoto y Fugaku platicaban con papa y mama, podía distinguir algunas palabras de su conversación, y volteé cuando me cayó un pedazo de papa en la cabeza, después de que a Itachi no le pareciera gracioso por mi falta de enojo por la acción, volví a posar mi concentración en los soles y las nubes de comida.

Después de terminar, papa y mama dijeron que me veían en casa. Les sonreí y les dije que era probable que llegara tarde.

"¿Vienes a casa?" Preguntó Hinata con el mismo ánimo de siempre. "No es que te quiera molestar con más detalles sobre la boda, no, en serio." Añadió cuando alcé las cejas en tono perspicaz. "Ya lo tengo todo cubierto. Ya envié las invitaciones, ya mandé que limpiaran la casa, tengo listo todos los banquetes, ya mandé a hacer el pastel..."

"¿No sabes si Sasuke está allá?"

"¿En casa?" Asentí. "Er... no, pero le hablé a la secretaria de el & me dijo que había salido hace mucho. Quizás si."

"Me conformo con eso."

Y subí sin ánimo a su auto. No presté atención en el camino, pero desperté cuando llegamos a su casa, tan grande y hermosa como siempre.

"¡Sasuke!" Gritó Hinata "¡Sasuke!" Repitió. "¿Estás?" Pero no hubo respuesta.

"Déjalo. Iré a ver si está en su habitación." Hinata asintió sonriendo hacía mi, mientras iba con Naruto a sentarse frente al televisor que el y Itachi acaban de prender.

_...All my little plans and schemes, lost like some forgotten dreams, seems that all I really was doing, was waiting for you.(2)_

Se escuchaba la melodía simple tras la puerta de su habitación, _...It's real love, real love, real love. No need to be alone. (3)_ Y abrí la puerta, y cierto, allí estaba Sasuke. Recostado en su cama, parecía dormido, tan calmado y tranquilo, respirando normalmente. Sonreí y verlo a el seguro fue como si se me regresara el alma al cuerpo.

Caminé hacía el y le toqué la mejilla tras pasar mis dedos ligeramente. Hasta que noté que tenía una mano en su corazón, y bajo la otra que rozaba el piso tras estar caída, había un collar de plata, lo tomé en mis manos. Y lo levanté, al frente tenía una letra C escrúpulososamente tallada, y tras de ellá una frase que rozaba:_ Para que me tengas cerca de tu corazón._

_From this moment on I know, exactly where my life will go. Seems that all i really was doing... was waiting for love.(4)_

* * *

><p>(1) Free Way, (camino libre).<p>

(2) Todos mis pequeños planes y esquemas, se han ido como sueños olvidados, parece que todo lo realmente hacía, era esperar por ti.

(3) Es amor verdadero, amor verdadero, amor verdadero. No hay por que estar solo.

(4) A partir de éste momento, sé exactamente a donde irá mi vida, parece que todo lo que realmente hacía... era esperar el amor.


	14. Suave: drama, humor & amor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hola!_ Después de siglos sin andar por estos lugares, lamento mi demora pero mi corta existencia se ha vuelto lo suficientemente dura en estos días, no sé si recordaran que mi papa estaba en el hospital, bueno hace algunos días mi papa acaba de fallecer y pues como verán no he tenido cabeza para absolutamente nada dentro de un par de días estaré al corriente con las historias.

Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo, su tiempo, y su infinita comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>El Final es el Principio<strong>

**Decimocuarto Capítulo:** Suave: drama, humor & amor.

"_Pero puedo sentir & puedo llorar. De hecho, apostaría que tu nunca lo supiste.  
>Pero llorar en frente de ti, esa sería la peor cosa que podría hacer."<em>

There are worse things I could do - Stockard Channing

**Era suave, como la primavera que llega después del verano, y se siente bien, se sentía suave. Era suave ver sus párpados cerrados esperando que esté soñando con la primavera, & era suave.**

**Su propia piel era suave, su mejilla rojiza y sus labios entre abiertos, eran suaves.**

"Es para ti" Su voz me sorprendió cuando levantó su cabeza ligeramente y abrió sus parpados con intentos desenfocados evitando la luz.

"¿Compras regalos por plantarme junto con tu familia hoy?" Mi voz sonó más dura de que hubiera deseado.

"No, léelo. Lo compré hace días. Fueron otros inconvenientes los que me impidieron estar contigo."

"¿Y esos inconvenientes siempre son tan misteriosos?" Quise olvidarlo por esta noche. Sasuke estaba acostado en su sillón así que me subí un poco arriba de el, agachándome hacía su pecho.

"Nunca los misterios son buenos, Sakura. Ya debiste de haberlo entendido."

"Es muy lindo." Dije cuando hice caso a lo que me había dicho. "¿La U es por...?" Pregunté sin captar.

"Bueno, en realidad mi intención no es que solo me recordaras a mí. Es una U, para recuerdes a toda mi familia."

"Es un lindo detalle Sasuke, pero créeme, tu familia es inolvidable, no, en serio. Literalmente. ¡Todos son un personaje!"

"Si lo sé, siento no haber estado allí."

"Siento que no confíes en mi, Sasuke."

"Nah, solo me estaba asegurando. Caminas, no Sakura por favor. Fíjate bien como lo hago yo. Caminas derecha, no debes voltear hacía ningún lugar. Tienes que tener la mirada exclusivamente al novio. Fijas la mirada, te sonrojas un poco, bueno, eso es fácil, quizás agachas la cabeza inocentemente, o sería tan dulce. Pero todo hacía el novio."

"¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?" Pregunté cuando pude respirar otra vez después de sentarme y dejar de ensayar la caminata hacía el altar.

"En realidad, no. Itachi le pego a Naruto y este tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el dolor, después yo me concentré la mitad del camino en mirar lo hermosa que había decorado la iglesia."

"Eso es... algo muy peculiar Hinata." La miré sonriendo.

"Oh, si bueno, tenía que exponerme a algo cuando tenía a Itachi de padrino, y como Sasuke no fue..."

"¡¿Sasuke no fue?!" Grité exaltada.

"No me dejas terminar." Hinata caminó de nuevo hacía mi y empezó a acomodarme el peinado que llevaría pasado mañana. "El si fue, bueno, fue a la recepción. No puedo llegar a tiempo a la iglesia. El estaba en Milán, y... bueno, el estaba ocupado."

"Si, lo tengo." Admití susurrando.

"Quizás no sepas lo que quiero decir. Pero eh estado pensando en algo..." Paró de acomodarme los bucles sobre mi pecho y se sentí a mi lado. "Pero Sasuke esta rarísimo. Tu ya sabes que el siempre ah sido raro, nosotros nos hemos encargado de decírtelo, y veo que no tienes problema con ello. Pero el parece como si fuese bipolar, o tuviera un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, cosa que tú causaste."

"¿O solo quizás nos enamoramos?"

"Si, bueno... poniendo ese punto aparte, no lo estoy despreciando pero, escucha, hace 1 mes. Cuando nos mudamos, quizás varios días antes de conocerte. El... enloqueció. Me tocaba estar en casa ese día. Llego a su habitación, o bueno, al cuarto que le tocaría ser su habitación mientras se comprara un apartamento en la ciudad lejos de nosotros, bueno, el llego y empezó a tirar todas sus cajas que aun no desempacaba. Estaba como loco. El en serio, enloqueció. Después dejo de viajar, y esa noche nos dijo que se quedaría y haría una vida aquí. Una semana después nos presento a ti como su prometida."

Estaba en shock. Y sabía que no podría estar más allí. Antes de que Hinata suspirara de nuevo, salí huyendo de allí.

"_Debe de haber algo" _Me repetía a mi misma. Parecía que estaba buscando a un criminal de series policíacas o algo relacionado.

Secreto, misterio. Era como subirse a una ruleta rusa.

"¡SAKURA! ¡MI AMOR!" Escuché la voz de mi mamá tras de mi, y volteé después de que lograra verme llorar."

"Hola mamá" Le sonreí. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería venir a hablar contigo, tu sabes soy tu madre y pasado mañana te casas."

"Oh si, ahora que lo mencionas, mamá, desde cuando le cuentas cosas tan importantes a la chismosa de la mama de Saki. Parece que la alimentas con eso."

"Solo lo dije como un pequeño comentario, después entendí que casi había vendido tu alma al diablo en alguna especie de infierno de chismes, lo siento bebe." Se disculpó mi madre sonriéndome.

"Está bien, no es que me moleste que todos crean en la universidad que yo esté embarazada, no, en serio, está bien, sé que puedo sobrellevarlo."

"Quiero quedarme contigo unos minutos. ¿Puedo?"

"Mamá, ¿desde cuándo pides permiso? además, admítelo, a ti también te encanta el chisme."

Me golpeó fuerte en el brazo.

Mamá se fue cuando yo estaba a punto de decirle una gran cantidad de groserias, era mi madre y lo sabía, pero era una exageración, no paraba de decirme cosas vergonzosas de la noche de bodas, o cosas azules, nuevas & prestadas, ni siquiera podía recordar bien, me gustaba mi capacidad de poder olvidar los hechos que no me gustaban del todo. Me quedaba con lo que me hacía feliz, era como hacer una realidad más bonita. A veces me gustaba mucho mi mente. Era práctico.

Como ahora, dormir sería tan práctico, el día había sido hasta un punto bizarro, pero sabía que me tenía que acostumbrar, que cuando entrara por fin oficialmente a esta familia o si no, ya no tendría ningún día normal. Me estaba despidiendo muy alegremente de mis días aburridos. No me molestaba, para nada. A mi vida le faltaba el toque de drama, humor & amor que cualquier vida necesitaba.

Eran casi las doce, me gustaba la idea de llevar una vida diferente, 12:O1, faltaba menos para casarme y el día de mañana se hacía tan largo, y el sueño llegaba cada vez más rápido, y bostezaba al compas de cada 20 segundos, y su voz cayó sobre mi cabeza.

"No, no para nada. El es último que se debe de enterar sobre esto. El relacionado con todos los demás." Se escuchaba la voz de Sasuke a lo lejos. Quizás estaba en el año, hablando por teléfono, o conversando con si mismo, estaba tan adormilada que no podía distinguir. "El...¿sábado Pasado mañana? Hum... no, no es que esté ocupado, solo... quería ir a pasear. ¿Podría ser mañana? ¿El día después de pasado mañana?" Pausa. "Daniel, se que has respetado a mi padre como profesional y como amigo. Y sé que no quieres que se entere de esto. No. Es mi vida." Pausa. "Si, yo ya sabré que hacer cuando eso suceda." Pausa. "Si, yo también lo siento."

Y caí inconsciente.

Me desperté cuando el reloj aun marcaba la madrugada, la habitación estaba oscura y fría, busqué a Sasuke por toda ella antes de que hubiera dormido sola. Intentaba recordar lo último que había oído anoche, pero mi memoria inútil no funcionaba, era algo sobre Sasuke, claro, todo lo que me quita el sueño aun teniéndolo, solo puedo ser relacionado con Sasuke.

No pensé algún motivo por qué Sasuke no durmiera conmigo, sabía que no me amaba, no tenía que compartir la cama conmigo, pero yo lo sabía, yo si lo quería, me gustaría que se quedara en el sillón y tener la oportunidad de verlo despertar y decirle buenos días, aun así no esté a un lado mío.

"¡Oh, no! ¿Te desperté?" Se escuchó su voz tras de mi. Tenía la cabeza agachada pensando mientras miraba el reloj del celular que me dolió cuando la levanté para verlo.

Traía solo un pantalón de pijama y su torso desnudo. No sabía si voltearme o apartar los ojos, sabía que era una ridiculez, traté de verme madura y fingí que no lo había notado.

"Hum, no, para nada. ¿Estabas aquí?" Mi voz sonó mas sorprendida de lo que hubiera deseado.

"Si, bueno... lo siento, se que no debería. Debería ser un caballero, pero te veias un poco... sola. y ha decir verdad yo también lo estaba.. no quise ofenderte ni nada. Yo solo... lo siento."

"¿Dormiste aquí conmigo? ¿En la cama?" Solté.

"Si, lo siento, me voy."

"¿uh? ¡No! Hey, espera, Sasuke, no te estoy reprochando. Es que... simplemente no lo noté. ¿Podrías quedarte? Si me sentía sola"

Ni siquiera me contestó, casi corrió como niño chiquito al lado de su cama, justo a mi izquierda. Tirando las pantuflas bajo la cama y recostándose. Era tan reconfortante, me metí a la cama junto con el. No estaba incómoda, estaba nerviosa. Con el único hombre con el que había compartido alguna cama, fue con mi papá y eso fue hace mas de 15.

"¿A qué bajaste? Bueno, si puedo saber." Le interrogué.

"Tuve que hacer una llamada rápida."

"¿En la madrugada?"

"Si, bueno, a donde llamé no es madrugada. Unos asuntos de unas clínicas que... mi papa esta interesado y am... quise ayudarle."

"¿Tienes sueño?"

"No mucho"

"Yo tampoco"

"¿Quieres hacer algo?"

"No, creo que pienso esperarme hasta la luna de miel." Casi se carcajea cuando me escucha.

"En serio, no debes bromear con eso."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo dije que estaba bromeando?"

"Bien. Deberías dormirte."

"Ya se me quito el sueño por completo."

"Mañana debes ir a la universidad."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Bien, pues, niégate. A mí ya me dio sueño."

"Mentiroso."

Y lo último que escuché de el, fueron sus ronquidos falsos. Era en serio, se me había quitado el sueño por completo. Y ahora Sasuke fingía estar dormido, mientras yo miraba los cuadros de su habitación para distraerme, hasta que se me ocurrió una didáctica y útil manera de hacer que se despertara.

Me levanté y el fingió moverse, así que lo besé. Tomé su cara sin facción alguna entre mis manos, mientras movía mis labios sobre los suyos aun inertes, no debía tardar en responder, lo sabía. Y si lo sabía. El beso se tornó tan largo y amoroso que en minutos el estaba sobre mi. De alguna manera, me gustaba este Sasuke, que podía calificar como mío, y según yo el único que había conocido.

"Quiero saber que le contestes a los maestros cuando te preguntes porque te estás durmiendo en clase."

"Bueno, tal vez les diga la verdad."

"Bien, pero desinbolúcrame de todo problema con tus padres, suficientes tengo ya. Y por cierto, quizás la próxima vez que te vea sea cuando camines hacía mi vestida de novia. Seguramente mañana Hinata te raptara. Y antes de la boda Itachi me tenga amarrado para no poder verte, asi que.. si es así. Asegúrate de tenga suficiente de ti.

"No te preocupes, yo ya te diré donde estoy. Y te llevaré una llave de mi habitación con Naruto. Los nervios se me quitan con besos."

Entonces, cuando creí que volvería a recobrar el sueño, cuando estaban sus brazos sobre mi vientre, recordé exactamente lo que escuché antes de dormirme. Mis ojos se abrieron al compás de mi corazón bajando a cero el ritmo de sus latidos.

**Querer era suave, palpable, sensible, delicado. & todos los términos describían la sonrisa de el, su sonrisa era suave, pero suave aun mas, eran sus labios sobre los míos.**


	15. Un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **MichelleBeckett, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme

_**N/A:**_** Bueno quiero disculpar enormemente mi demora, pero es que en estos momentos tengo la fiebre de la trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre (THG) , realmente se los recomiendo es fantástico me leí los tres libros en dos días **—**Cuando algo me gusta no lo suelto**— **Y me ha gustado tanto que me está inspirando para hacer fic´s de ellos, espero y cuando los escriba sean ustedes mis primeras lectoras. Bueno eso es todo su servidora se retira, adiós.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Finαl es el Principio<strong>

**Decimoquinto Capítulo: **Un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla**.**

"_La verdad es que amamos la vida, no porque estemos acostumbrados a ella, sino porque estamos acostumbrados al amor. "_

**-Friedrich Nietzsche.**

_"Podrías ser un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla, de cualquier forma, no quiero despertarme sin ti. Que alguien me pellizque, tu amor es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Podrías tomar mis manos & ser mi guía? Un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla._

**Sweet Dream - Beyoncé**

Estaba oscuro, había una razón en especial por la que odiaba los sueños donde todo estaba oscuro, y es que yo estaba consciente de ello. No era un sueño como el que la gente normal tiene, se despierta en las mañanas y piensa, "Vaya, no soñé nada." O quizás lo comenta en alguna conversación casual. Pero a mi vez era diferente yo estaba dentro de el espacio negro, ese era mi sueño, y era personal.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Gritar? ¿Correr? ¿Hacía donde? Si me movía era el mismo lugar donde estaba antes y no había diferencia. Quizás solo tenía que esperar a despertarme.

Me iba a dar por vencida, cuando mi sueño tomó color y figura. Y como todos, había solo una persona de la que se trataba, desaparecí yo misma de mi propio sueño, me disolví pero seguía estando allí.

_"Bueno" empecé yo. Sasuke volteó hacía a mi sorprendido. Debería de haber sabido lo que yo pensaba, sobre todo porque los dos atravesábamos la farsa, que últimamente, no parecía una. "Por supuesto, con el trabajo de papá, sabía sobre su familia, ningún detalle en realidad, yo solo sabía que eran una de las familias mundialmente famosa por su dinero y por las propiedades que tienen alrededor del mundo. Ese día fui con papá, vi a Sasuke, el era tan misterioso, e intrigante."_

_"Souta estaba despedido cuando lo conocí" siguió Sasuke. "Por los problemas que tenía la empresa antes de que nuestra familia la comprara. Le dije a en privado que me hablara sobre ella, y bueno, después la invité a salir."_

_"Papá me lo dijo, el solo estaba preocupado por nosotros, no tenía un trabajo y sabía que tener que mantenernos... pero aun asi mi mente solo la ocupaba Sasuke, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el." Todos nos ponían una atención completa. "Salí con el cuándo lo creí imposible, y bueno... no es algo que se explique, sabía que me había enamorado de el." Concluí._

_"Yo siempre supe que cuando Sasuke encontrara a su pareja, sería igual de extraña que el," dijo Itachi._

...

Me llegó el recuerdo a el sueño cuando fui a cenar con ellos y toqué el piano con él. Los días en los que lo odiaba me parecían años.

Itachi se disolvió con su cabellera larga amarrado en una coleta baja, junto con mi mal sabor de boca por el recuerdo. Este sueño era particularmente detallado, era como si estuviera viendo mis recuerdos en una pantalla gigante.

...

"_¿Me recuerdas, Sakuta?" Dijo sonriendo, quitándose los lentes solares._

"_Ya lo creo." Murmuré confundida._

"_No mentía cuando te dije que te quería como mi esposa, sé que es algo inusual, pero decidí invitarte a comer." ¿Inusual? ¡No! ¡Qué bah!... Para nada._

"_Hum..."_

"_Tengo entendido que primero las parejas salen a citas, y después se casan, pensaba en saltarme un poco el orden, pero, a lo mejor pensé que te molestaría, así que... vamos a comer."_

"_Espera un momento, ni siquiera te conozco, se tu nombre y es demasiado, ser extremadamente rico no te da derecho a..."_

"_Sakura, cariño... claro que me da derecho. Ahora, se que amas a tu papa. ¿Quisieras hablar de el? Por eso te invito a comer, no te voy a dejar escapar ahora que te eh encontrado. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería? Yo nunca dejo escapar las oportunidades."_

"_¿Hablar de papa? ¿De su trabajo?" No creía lo que iba a hacer._

_El solo se encogió lo hombros._

...

El recuerdo me volvió a pegar como si fuese agua contra corriente. No podía creer todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar a este punto. Lo que había aceptado y en lo que yo había caído.

...

_"Continúo, si tú te casas conmigo, yo dejo encargado a tu padre de toda la empresa que ahora es mía, cobrará en un mes más de lo que ah ganado en su vida. Yo solo te quiero a ti a cambio, te quiero a ti caminando vestida de novia en el altar."_

...

Y Sasuke se disolvió por completo. Se disolvió en mi mente su sonrisa torcida queriendo jugar conmigo, en algún sentido, yo había aprendido a jugar también con el. Lo sabía, no podía parar de repetirme que ese hombre frío que antes me decía eso, esta noche me estaba abrazando.

...

_Estábamos acomodados en desorden, cuando las luces se posaron en nosotros, y junto a ellas, todas las miradas de los presentes. Hacía el fondo de la habitación, me sorprendió ver a papa y mama vestidos de gala igualmente, mirando extrañados._

_Cuando reinó un silencio espectral, y nadie hacía otra cosa más que mirarnos, Sasuke dio unos pasos hacía el micrófono que estaba enfrente._

"_Estamos muy emocionados que hayan asistido a nuestra fiesta por la nueva tutoría de la empresa." Inició. "Pero de momento, eh querido informarles que los anfitriones de la fiesta no somos nosotros." Todos nos quedamos extrañados ante sus palabras. "La familia Uchiha ah de hacer dos cosas en estos momentos, y eh de decir, que las dos cosas se deben a mi."._

_Nadie entendía nada de lo que Sasuke hablaba. Solo Hinata sonreía feliz._

"_La primera es, darle la re-bienvenida al nuevo subdirector general de la empresa, Souta Haruno. Y la segunda, presentar a mi futura esposa, Sakura Haruno, su hija."_

...

Toda imagen se esfumó de mi vista, y me quede observando el penetrante negro en mis ojos. Aparecí en la nada de nuevo, estaba cansada por algún motivo, tenía la respiración agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, tenía sudor en mi frente y no podía saber por que. El sueño de todo esto se está convirtiendo en pesadilla paulatinamente.

El hecho era que no me gustaban esos recuerdos, quería evitarlos, como si nunca hubiesen pasado, como si Sasuke y yo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos como cualquier relación normal de la gente, conociéndose en un café, en el trabajo, o cuando se topaban por la calle, cruzaban miradas y se intercambiaban números para después hablarse y poder iniciar una relación con citas. Pero ambos sabíamos que no era así.

Ambos sabíamos que el inicio de nuestra relación, si se le podía llamar relación, fue más que anormal, era como una mutación de una película de suspenso y drama. Cuando sentía que me desprendía de alguna manera de el lugar donde me encontraba, mi propia pesadilla se unió con otro sueño que tuve hacía tiempo.

...

_Estaba soñando con una enorme iglesia blanca y antigua, con un atardecer maravilloso, no veía a nadie fuera de allí. Sin poder ver mi cuerpo en el sueño, abrí la puerta de la enorme iglesia, pero adentro no había ni santos, ni grandes candelabros, ni bancas de madera... todo se transformó a un enorme quirófano, sin gente, pero con millones de cables blancos y una plancha de metal plateada._

_..._

"Sasuke" Dijo una voz que entraba en el quirófano que acababa de aparecer en mi sueño antiguo, era como la continuación, demasiado real, era demasiado para mi.

Volteé a ver hacía la plancha de metal donde unos segundos no había nadie. Ahora había varias sabanas blancas y, sobre ellas, estaba recostado el. Lucía calmado, con grandes ojeras en sus ojos, y la mano sobre su corazón. Se veía tan pálido que casi parecía... muerto.

"¿Qué haces allí?" Continuó hablando el señor que no conocía. "Oh por Dios, Sasuke bájate de allí por favor. Haces que me asuste"

"Daniel, tu que has estado en esto ¿cuánto sufren las familias cuando... pasa?" Habló por primera vez Sasuke, cada palabra con una pausa.

"Hijo, no va pasar. Pero si solo quieres saberlo, es lo peor que podría pasar. Y se que no quieres esto."

"Será rápido Daniel, será rápido a comparación del daño que les podré ocasionar si solo lo prolongamos para que el final solo sea lo mismo."

"Sasuke, me dijiste que estabas enamorado. ¿No piensas en ella también? No es una oportunidad en un millón, hay varias, con mucha esperanza y mucha fe, se que lo lograremos."

"Daniel, creo que eh vivido lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no pasaré, y quizás, si lo pienso bien, no este enamorado, quizás solo es que... Daniel" Dijo tras un prolongado suspiro. "Diles que los amo mucho, espero que yo les haya dado lo suficiente."

Me desperté con el corazón acelerado como si hubiese corrido un maratón, mi pecho subía y bajaba con fiereza.

"Sasuke" Musité, tanteando a mi lado en la cama. "Sasuke" Repetí más fuerte, pero no había nadie. "Sasuke" repetí aun más fuerte, pero mi voz estaba abandonada en la soledad de la habitación, no había nadie. "¡Sasuke!" Gríté, pero nadie me escucho.

Me levante de prisa y vi que hora marcaba el reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 de la mañana. Me asomé por la ventana y Hinata empujaba a Sasuke hacía un auto negro que jamás había visto, pero no me extrañaba. Hinata tenía sus dos manos sobre su espalda y Sasuke caminaba casi dormido hacía el auto, se metió en el asiento de copiloto sin oponer mucha resistencia.

Empecé a correr hacía la puerta para ver lo podía alcanzarlo y pedirle que me dijera lo que tenia, suplicarle si era necesario, sabía que no me lo iba a decir, pero el maldito misterio de lo que tenia me estaba matando, había decidido que no importa lo que fuera, lo aceptaría.

Bajé las escaleras con pasos precipitados y torpes, corrí hacía la puerta para ver que el carro ya estaba saliendo de la entrada del fraccionamiento.

"¡Sakura!" Salió Hinata resplandeciente bañada y cambiada como siempre. "¡¿De quién es día hoy!?"

"Er..." Musité. "¿Sabes hacía donde fue Sasuke? En serio, en serio lo necesito."

"¡Claro que se! Yo misma lo mandé allí. Lamento decirlo, pero lo que sea que le tengas que decir, tendrás que esperar para la boda."

"No, Hinata, no entiendes. Es muy importante"

"Debes de saberlo desde ahora Sakura, ya que te unirás a la familia. No hay objeción a lo que yo ordene." Dijo con voz dulce "Estoy segura de que puede esperar. Ahora..."

"Espera" la interrumpí. "¿Puedo hablarle por teléfono? Técnicamente no lo estaré viendo ni el tampoco."

"¡Ajá!" Saltó y rió hacía mi. "No, tampoco. Por eso es que eh agarrado tu teléfono y el de el. No creo que lo necesiten."

"Pero Hinata..." quise detenerla. Pero esta salió bailando por la sala cantando Walking on sunshine.

Después de lo que se podía llamar pequeña discusión. Hinata me dijo que _'todo era por mi bien y por el de la boda' _le creí completamente y lo dejé así. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa porque _mi_ boda quedara perfecta.

Subí con paso cansado las escaleras, entré al cuarto de Sasuke y me desplomé en su cama. Aunque sonara a una mala broma. Hoy me casaba.

Después de estar alrededor de 10 minutos pensando humo, Hinata llego y al puro estilo de secuestro ordeno que Itachi me agarraba y me llevara a la cocina para comer algo.

"Entonces, ¿estás emocionada?" Me preguntó Mikoto cuando dejaba 3 Hot Cakes en mi plato.

"Creo que es un mash-up de nervios y emoción. Quiero decir, nunca antes me había casado, en realidad, nunca eh asistido a una boda. Así que no se que esperar realmente. Gracias a Dios Hinata me obligó a ir a los ensayos de última hora."

"Oh, Sakura. No le hagas caso a Hinata cuando dice que todo tiene que salir perfecto. Solo es un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que tiene, o está muy cerca de tenerlo." Sonrió Mikoto mientras se sentaba a comer con todos. Hinata hablaba por teléfono así que no logró escucharla, y aparte Itachi hacía demasiado ruido cuando comía. "Un claro ejemplo es mi boda, la única palabra con la que la podría describir es: perfecta. No había un salón espectacular, ni muchas flores, tampoco llevaba un hermoso vestido como el que tu usarás. En realidad, solo había un sacerdote y yo iba en jeans."

Itachi hizo más ruido con la boca al reírse y yo me reí de el.

"¿Y Ino?" Cambié de tema.

"Momitando" Escupió Itachi. "¿Me pasas la mantequilla?"

"Oh por Dios, Itachi no seas tan asqueroso." Lo regaño Mikoto. "Espérate a que termines con un bocado y después contestas. Itachi hizo caso y se trago el kilo de comida que tenía en la boca y trago.

"Ah... lo siento mamá, yo no tengo la culpa de tener _todos_ estos antojos y que cocines tan rico."

Cuando Mikoto iba objetar, Hinata reapareció en la habitación de un salto con el celular de Sasuke en la mano.

"¡Vámonos!" Gritó de la nada. Y sabía que la tortura empezaba allí.

Hinata empezó a decirme que no sería tan mala conmigo. No le creí. Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando llegamos a un salón de belleza donde por lo que entendí, Hinata se la vivía allí.

Era como el palacio de los frascos y pequeñas botellas que valían cientos de dólares. Era escalofriante, para personas como yo, eran solo zonas de tortura legales.

Pero como todos sabemos, a Hinata mi felicidad en estos momentos era lo menos relevante.

"Adelante" Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa la encargada del castillo del terror. Todos sabíamos que era el disfraz para después asesinarte.

Entré a la estética y me prometí no sufrir mucho.

"Ya vamos llegando" Me avisó Hinata cuando íbamos entrando a una enorme casa al estilo inglés. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Sakura" Me dijo. "En toda el tiempo de camino no dormiste nada."

"Se valorar mi vida, Hinata. Gracias." Repliqué con un poco de sarcasmo

"Buen punto" Admitió cuando entrábamos en el camino hacia la entrada de la casa. "Habría desecho por completo el peinado que Samiu te hizo. Sería como una tragedia." Y yo a este punto, ya no me importaba, solo quería hablar con Sasuke.

Así que dejé que ella hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

Después de que entramos a la enorme casa, me sorprendió lo hermosa que era y lo cuidada que estaba para que no estuviera habitada. Pero con el dinero de los Uchiha, tendría que acostumbrarme a no sorprenderme.

Hablando de, para mi sorpresa todas la decoraciones estaban listas. Había lámparas parecían que flotaban por el jardín, alrededor de dos docenas de mesas con hermosos centros de velas doradas, el tema era el dorado y lo sabía, pero no me esperaba a que hicieran algo como esto. Era completamente hermoso, y sabía que de noche se vería aun más.

En la sala habían quitado todos los muebles y habían decorado para que allí se hiciera la ceremonia, había un ambiente tan cálido con listones dorados por toda la sala, rosas blancas y adornos dorados. Era tan simple, pero a la vez tan hermoso y elegante. Apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando me imaginé lo que pasaría en las siguientes horas, y por un momento en toda la mañana, no me importó no tener a Sasuke.

Estaba en lo que era mi habitación por mientras, Hinata me obligo salir de allí, y sabía que era mejor hacerle caso. Así que me quede allí, saqué mi vestido y lo miré, vi por la ventana cuando la gente de la decoraciones terminaba su trabajo y exhaustos se iban a casa, eran alrededor de las 3 de a tarde cuando la comida por fin tocó mi puerta.

"Me encargaron servirle esto, señorita." Dijo una voz tras mi puerta.

Se me paró el corazón, nunca confundiría _esa _voz. Estaba segura de ello. Corrí hacía la puerta cuidando el peinado y sonriendo. La abrí con emoción y allí estaba el, con una bandeja en sus manos, con jeans y una polo azul marina. A el todavía no le tocaba la tortura.

"Itachi me dijo que querías decirme algo, así que... aquí estoy. Dímelo." Sonrió.

**..**

**..**

…

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicasos considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. **

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
